Cet espoir qui ne veut pas mourir
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Un nouveau médecin arrive au SGC


CET ESPOIR QUI NE VEUT PAS MOURIR

Aurélia

CET ESPOIR QUI NE VEUT PAS MOURIR

Fic 21

Février 2004

Epoque : En cours de saison 5

Episode : aucun

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf celui de Carolina French qui reste ma propriété.

Avertissement de l'auteur :

Il est fait dans ce récit à quelques allusions à des évènements survenus dans une autre de mes fics « Tout était calme dans la base » où O 'Neill a été retenu en esclavage pendant de longs mois par une déesse goa'uld. Il en garde des séquelles.

Cette histoire est très longue, mais elle est complète. J'ai préféré publier le récit en une seule fois dans son intégralité plutôt que de le faire paraître en trois histoires.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et je serais très heureuse d'avoir vos commentaires ou un petit mail.

Genre : drame, aventure

Résumé : le docteur French arrive à la base pour une évaluation.

Classification : Accord parental souhaitable

1ère partie

L'EVALUATION

L'ambiance était plutôt détendue au mess, c'était l'heure de grande affluence et on entendait des plaisanteries fuser, des rires et des éclats de voix.

Comme à son habitude SG1 avait pris une table un peu à l'écart.

-Finalement dit Daniel, c'est très dommage que nous ne soyons pas restés plus longtemps sur P4J110, il y avait tellement d'inscriptions dans les cavernes, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire, et

-Mais enfin Daniel le coupa Sam, je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu rester, on avait une horde de jaffas à nos trousses.

-Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, major, dit O'Neill

Et comme Daniel levait les yeux surpris, Jack se moqua :

-Vous n'avez peut–être pas vu les jaffas Daniel ? Il me semble pourtant qu'il y en avait un qui pointait une lance sur vous !

-Oui, c'est vrai concéda t-il mais nous ne restons jamais assez longtemps et c'est très frustrant. On aurait pu apprendre tellement de choses sur cette civilisation, vous rendez-vous compte, Jack, ils sont peut–être de la même époque que les anciens. Ils ont sans doute contribué à la fabrication des portes des étoiles. C'est absolument fabuleux !

Daniel était lancé et il était difficile de l'arrêter. O'Neill s'y risqua :

-Daniel

-Et en plus…

-Daniel ! Dit-il plus fort

-Quoi ?

-Ne vous emballez pas Daniel, on y retournera sur votre planète, mais avant il faudra s'assurer qu'il n'y a plus de danger.

Le visage de Daniel s'éclaira et au même moment le micro se mit à crachoter et une voix jaillit du haut-parleur :

SG1 est demandé en salle de briefing.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce aussitôt sans même finir leur repas.

Dans la salle les attendaient le général Hammond et une femme d'environ trente cinq ans vêtue avec recherche d'une longue jupe noire et d'un chemisier en soie, noir également. Elle était petite et très menue, brune avec des cheveux bouclés tombant sur ses épaules, et elle les fixait d'un surprenant regard gris impénétrable.

Le général fit les présentations

-Asseyez-vous SG1 je vous présente le docteur Carolina French, et voici le major Carter, le colonel O'Neill, le docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Docteur ? Dit O'Neill d'un air interrogatif.

-Oui colonel, le docteur French est spécialiste en médecine traumatique et dans l'étude comportements en cas de risques majeurs. Elle s'est occupée de nombreux cas, de victimes de guerre ou d'attentats.

Et comme O'Neill ouvrait la bouche ,

-Laissez-moi finir colonel. Le Pentagone nous envoie le docteur French pour une évaluation physique et psychologique. Et j'estime que c'est une chance pour nous. Sa renommée internationale n'est plus à faire. Tout le personnel de la base est concerné, y compris moi-même. SG1, vous êtes souvent sur le terrain et confrontés à nombreux risques, vous vous trouvez souvent dans des situations extrêmes, puisque vous êtes notre équipe de premiers contacts. C'est le docteur French qui s'occupera de vous personnellement. A partir de maintenant toutes vos missions sont annulées.

-Et ça va durer longtemps ? Dit O'Neill

-Le temps qu'il faudra colonel, dit Hammond sévèrement. Vous ne reprendrez les missions qu'après avis favorable du Docteur French. Vous avez donc intérêt à coopérer au maximum ajouta t-il en direction de son subordonné qui prévoyait-il allait peut-être lui poser des problèmes.

Le général sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus et surtout avant d'avoir à subir les phrases désobligeantes du colonel.

Un lourd silence s'installa autour de la table.

Le docteur French prit aussitôt la parole d'une voix ferme :

-Ma mission est claire, vous évaluer sur le plan physique et psychologique.

-Physique ? Dit Daniel surpris, mais le docteur Frazier s'occupe parfaitement de nous à chaque retour de mission, et je ne …

Elle l'interrompit d'une voix dure :

-Docteur Jackson je suis sûre que vous êtes très compétent dans votre domaine, mais votre avis ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment. J'ai les pleins pouvoirs et toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour vous commander durant toute ma mission. Toute insubordination de votre part pourra être considérée comme un refus d'obéissance et vous pourriez subir une réprimande de la part du général Hammond ou toute autre sanction qu'il voudra bien vous donner.

-Ça a le mérite d'être clair dit Carter.

-Je ne vous ai pas donné la parole, major.

Son regard était de glace, elle les considéra l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils détournent le regard. Elle ne fit pas flancher Jack qui soutint son regard avec ironie.

Ce fut elle qui lâcha prise.

A l'infirmerie Janet les attendait.

-Je vous laisse entre les mains du docteur French dit-elle.

-Mais Janet, que se passe t-il, ce n'est pas vous qui nous ferez passer les examens médicaux ?

-Non chuchota Janet. Je suis obligée de lui laisser une partie de mon service. Mais allez-y Sam dit-elle en voyant que Carolina French revenait vers eux. Elle n'a pas l'air commode.

-Je vais commencer par le major Carter.

-Déshabillez-vous entièrement et allongez-vous sur la table d'examen. Sam ouvrit des grands yeux étonnés mais ne répliqua pas.

L'examen dura longtemps, il fut très minutieux. Elle s'informa des blessures qu'avait subies le major, des tortures aussi. C'était un examen à l'ancienne comme Carolina aimait le pratiquer, sans prise de sang, ni de radios. Elle aimait toucher le patient, elle avait un talent au bout des doigts pour déceler les anomalies.

Carolina avait en main le lourd dossier médical de Sam. Elle le parcourut d'un air satisfait, elle lui posa beaucoup de questions sur sa vie privée, si elle avait un petit ami, quelle contraception elle utilisait.

-Mais excusez-moi docteur French, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Quel est le lien avec nos missions ?

Carolina lui sourit et son regard perdit de sa froideur.

-Major, si vous prenez des médicaments je dois le savoir. Car passer la porte des étoiles n'est pas anodin, il peut y avoir des répercussions que nous ne soupçonnons pas encore. Vous êtes soumise aussi à des technologies aliens qui pourraient avoir des effets négatifs totalement inconnus.

-Je vois, Docteur French.

-Appelez-moi Carolina, je vous prie. Dites-moi cette cicatrice à l'épaule, comment l'avez vous eu ? Carter mise en confiance par une gentillesse à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas lui parla de cette blessure déjà ancienne, quand elle avait reçu un coup de lance jaffa qui lui avait effleuré le bras.

Sam sortit de l'infirmerie au bout d'une heure le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça a l'air d'aller Carter ?

-Oui mon colonel, elle n'est pas si terrible qu'elle en a l'air finalement.

-Oh je vois…

Carolina avait toujours voulu être médecin. Son père était autrefois un grand patron de la chirurgie vasculaire et sa mère une psychiatre de renom. Elle était souvent seule dans le grand appartement new-yorkais et aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontent, elle se voyait diriger de main de maître son petit hôpital de poupées où elle passait entre les lits posés sur la moquette de sa chambre, écouter leur cœur avec un stéthoscope en plastique.

Elle passa sa jeunesse à lire les livres de médecine de ses parents, et à l'âge du choix professionnel personne ne s'étonna qu'elle décrochât brillamment une place dans une des plus prestigieuses universités américaines.

Ses études finies, elle écrivit plusieurs ouvrages qui furent remarqués de la communauté scientifique, et cela lui ouvrit de nombreuses portes en particulier celle du pentagone, en effet sa spécialité était l'étude des risques en milieu hostile, et les traumatismes psychologiques des guerres et des attentats. Elle voyagea dans le monde entier, parcourut les camps de prisonniers de toute la planète, organisa des centres de soins post traumatiques après des attentats ou dans les pays en guerre, en Irak, en Afghanistan, en Israël, dans de nombreux pays d'Afrique. Elle connut au cours de ces travaux toute la noirceur de l'âme humaine, la cruauté et l'indifférence dont peuvent faire preuve les humains pour leurs semblables, mais rien ne l'avait préparée à ce qu'elle découvrit quand on lui donna accès au projet porte des étoiles.

C'est avec un certain effarement qu'elle se plongea dans toutes les archives de la base et qu'elle découvrit toute la puissance maléfique de ces faux dieux qui n'avaient d'autre but que d'asservir les peuples, pour pouvoir exister. Sa mémoire prodigieuse lui fit se rappeler la moindre des missions, elle était incollable sur les Goa'ulds, seule lui manquait l'expérience du terrain, elle n'en avait jamais rencontrés.

Elle avait connu un drame dans sa vie qui avait changé le cours de toute son existence. Elle venait de fêter sa brillante promotion à la faculté de médecine où elle était sortie troisième. Avec des amis elle revenait d'une soirée un peu arrosée quand en sortant du métro à quelques centaines de mètres de chez ses parents, elle connut l'enfer. Elle fut enlevée, violée et séquestrée pendant deux jours dans une cave. Quand on la retrouva elle oscillait entre la vie et la mort. Ce fut la vie qui l'emporta mais elle ne fut plus jamais la même.

Elle gardait enfoui dans son subconscient le souvenir de ce drame comme un poison dont les gouttes rejaillissaient de temps à autre sans qu'elle en soit pleinement conscience.

Carolina poursuivit son examen médical par Teal'c. Pour elle cet homme était fascinant. Elle avait lu tout son dossier et cette histoire de symbiote lui paraissait à peine croyable. Elle avait hâte de le rencontrer. Teal'c n'était pas très expansif, il parla peu , mais se plia volontiers à l'examen prolongé qu'elle fit et répondit de bonne grâce à ses questions sur « junior ».

Daniel Jackson la surprit agréablement. Elle fut sur le point de réviser son jugement sur la gent masculine. Il était absolument passionné par ses travaux, et était un excellent professeur. Tout en faisant son examen, elle l'écoutait fascinée. Il était absolument charmant, d'une incroyable gentillesse, si à l'aise avec elle qu'elle se détendit.

Carolina redoutait la visite médicale du colonel. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'homme , sûr de lui, et sentait qu'il avait une très forte personnalité et des problèmes avec sa hiérarchie. La manière dont l'avait faire taire Hammond était significative.

Et puis il lui rappelait l'homme qui avait commandité son agression. Car ce n'était pas un hasard, elle ne s'était pas trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Non, elle avait été guettée. Son agression était programmée, et c'était uniquement dans le but d'atteindre son père. Le plan était diabolique, le professeur Farragut venait de découvrir des malversations dans le service qu'il dirigeait. Il s'apprêtait à avertir les autorités. Comme on ne pouvait l'atteindre directement, on l'avait visé à travers sa fille. Et on avait réussi, sa vie avait été brisée. Il ne fut plus jamais le même après. Il démissionna, prit une retraite anticipée, et se retira à la campagne. L'affaire avait fait grand bruit dans les journaux à l'époque. C'est pourquoi, Carolina était devenue le docteur French. Elle avait pris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, et elle s'était plongée dans cette spécialité qu'elle avait choisie dans l'espoir peut-être de réussir sa propre thérapie. Elle avait échoué jusqu'à présent, même si elle refoulait toutes ces horreurs. La présence de cet homme les ravivait. Elle se blinda et l'accueillit d'un regard de glace quand il pénétra dans la pièce.

L'examen de Jack ne se passa pas si bien que celui des autres membres de SG1. Il était très rétif à ce qu'on lui demandait.

-Et pourquoi vous nous mettez tout nu, c'est pour nous décontenancer ou parce que vous n'avez jamais vu d'homme dans votre vie ? Dit-il d'un air insolent comme elle lui demandait de se dévêtir.

Elle se contenta de le regarder sans répondre. Yeux noirs contre yeux gris, pas un ne céda cette fois.

-Colonel faites ce que je vous dis dit-elle d'un ton las.

O'Neill bien décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, se déshabilla sans la quitter des yeux, et quand il fut nu, ce fut elle qui détourna le regard. Il se permit un léger sourire et se prêta de bonne grâce à tous les examens qu'elle voulut bien lui faire. Il avait remporté une victoire mais peut-être pas la guerre.

Il avait fermé les yeux et subissait cet examen, sans y participer comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Il répondait à ses questions par des grognements, si bien qu'à la fin elle perdit son sang froid :

-Colonel, répondez-moi, dit –elle d'une voix un peu moins ferme. Il sentit la différence et ouvrit un œil et sans qu'elle le lui permette il s'assit sur la table d'examen et la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Docteur French, je vais être franc avec vous, je déteste ce que vous faites. Avec le docteur Frazier, c'est pareil, mais avec elle au moins j'ai l'impression d'être respecté. Alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser …

-Je ne vous ai pas donné votre congé colonel O'Neill, Je n'ai pas fini et vous prierai de bien vouloir vous rallonger.

Avec un soupir il obtempéra.

Elle examinait son dos quand il tressaillit.

-Vous souffrez là ? dit-elle en appuyant sur ses reins. Répondez-moi colonel. Et cessez ce petit jeu avec moi, j'irai au bout de cet examen que ça vous plaise ou non.

-En fait, un peu dit-il comme à regret.

-Je vois sur votre dossier que vous avez été prisonnier de Kali pendant plusieurs mois, elle vous a torturé, , vous en souffrez encore n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

-Que vous a t-elle fait ? dit-elle devant le silence de O'Neill

-C'est écrit dans mon dossier, si vous savez lire…

-Colonel pourquoi êtes-vous si agressif ?

Elle le fixait de son profond regard gris impénétrable. Son visage était beau, lisse, elle avait la peau dorée, et une bouche qui aurait été très belle sans le pli sévère qui l'enlaidissait.

-Répondez-moi Jack,

Il fut surpris de s'entendre appeler par son prénom,

-Et vous c'est quoi votre petit nom ?

-Appelez-moi docteur, ça ira très bien. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Docteur, dit-il en appuyant sur le mot, vous avez entendu parler des armes de poing goa'uld ?

Elle fit oui de la tête.

-C'est ça qu'elle a utilisé.

-A quelle fréquence ?

-Mais c'est écrit dans mes rapports !

-Colonel O'Neill, je n'ai lu que les rapports officiels, pas ceux qui sont confidentiels.

-Ah bon , pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux me faire ma propre opinion, colonel. Alors répondez. !

Carolina se sentait fatiguée. Le colonel ne voulait rien dire, c'était évident. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Peut-être en saurait-elle plus lors de l'évaluation psychologique, mais elle prévoyait que ce ne serait pas simple.

A sa grande surprise il finit par répondre à sa question.

-Tous les jours pendant plusieurs mois, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Sauf vers la fin, quand elle a commencé à me soigner.

-Avec une pierre de guérison ?

-Oui

-Et ça marche comment ?

-Ça il faudra le demander à Carter, elle est beaucoup plus forte que moi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce sont des trucs à base de naquada.

-Merci colonel, vous pouvez vous rhabiller et sortir. Ce sera tout.

Elle coupa court à l'examen. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Trop de choses remontaient à la surface.

Elle passa une très mauvaise nuit, pourtant la chambre était confortable, mais elle ne put trouver le sommeil, ses démons revenant la visiter à chaque fois qu'elle s'assoupissait.

Le lendemain elle alla trouver Teal'c

-Pouvez-vous m'apprendre le Kel-no-rim. Ce que vous m'avez dit hier m'a beaucoup intéressée.

Teal'c n'eut pas l'air surpris et ouvrant tout grand la porte il la fit entrer.

La pièce était éclairée par des dizaines de bougies qui brûlaient projetant une lueur dorée sur les objets de la pièce.

Il attendit qu'elle parle. Elle se sentait un gênée.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée dit-elle en faisant mine de repartir.

-Docteur French, un humain sans symbiote ne peut pas pratiquer le kel-no-rim. C'est impossible.

-Ce que je souhaitais savoir c'est comment ça marche ? Elle se sentait tout à fait ridicule et avait pensé une fraction de seconde que cette technique aurait pu l'aider.

-C'est juste une profonde relaxation docteur. C'est la façon que j'ai de me reposer.

-Excusez–moi de vous avoir dérangé, Teal'c, je vous serais reconnaissante de ne parler de cette visite à personne.

Teal'c s'inclina sans un mot.

Elle se retrouva dans le couloir, très mécontente d'elle-même. Il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre fasse cette évaluation, pensa –t-elle. Elle se morigéna , ce serait une lâcheté, je dois aller au bout, même si ce voyage est difficile, je dois le faire. Peut-être m'apportera t-il quelque chose.

Dans la matinée, ils se retrouvèrent avec le général Hammond et le docteur French dans la salle de briefing habituelle.

-Alors Docteur, vos premières conclusions concernant SG1 ? Dit Hammond d'un ton enjoué.

-Je dois tout d'abord vous dire qu'ici dans cette base il n'y a pas de secret médical, je dis ça pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore, le général Hammond, doit être tenu au courant de tous vos problèmes de santé. Vos missions sont trop dangereuses pour risquer vos vies et celles des personnes qui vous accompagnent. Ce petit préambule étant fait je vais exposé les résultats de mes examens.

-Je commencerais par Teal'c qui est en parfaite santé, son symbiote le protège bien de toutes les maladies et il me semble en pleine forme. Le major Carter également est en bonne santé et prête à repartir en mission.

Large sourire de Sam.

-Je n'en dirai pas autant du docteur Jackson et du colonel O'Neill.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux mais ne dirent rien se contentant d'attendre la suite.

Carolina continua imperturbable :

-Le docteur Jackson ne semble pas très bien remis de sa blessure à la jambe, qu'il a reçu le mois dernier. Il lui faudra encore environ deux à trois semaines supplémentaires de repos.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et poursuivit encouragée par Hammond.

-le cas du colonel O'Neill est tout autre .

Jack sursauta :

-Mais je me sens très bien.

-Colonel, dit Hammond d'un ton de reproche, laissez le docteur French parler.

-A vos ordres mon général

-Le colonel souffre encore visiblement du dos, les tortures subies par Kali ne sont apparemment pas cicatrisées. L'examen montre de nombreuses zones très sensibles , qui me font penser que le colonel O'Neill est loin d'être guéri. J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il souffre le martyre.

-C'est faux hurla le colonel, je me sens très bien, et je ne souffre pas.

-Calmez-vous colonel.

-Vos conclusions docteur French ?

-Vu l'état du colonel, je dirai qu'il est inapte au service et je préconise qu'il ne parte plus sur le terrain. Il doit se reposer et faire un travail à la base.

O'Neill était blanc et avait du mal à contenir sa rage.

-Vous voulez faire de moi un bureaucrate ! Général Hammond dites quelque chose !

-Colonel , je regrette, je ne peux pas aller contre la décision du docteur French.

O'Neill ouvrit la bouche mais le général le coupa tout de suite

-Colonel taisez –vous, c'est un ordre ! Ne dites rien, vous pourriez le regretter.

-Général, permission de sortir de la base et de rentrer chez moi ? dit O'Neill les dents serrées.

Le général Hammond se tourna vers Carolina

-Docteur ?

-Il doit rester, je n'ai pas encore fait mon évaluation psychologique, je commencerai demain matin par le major Carter.

Elle ramassa ses feuilles étalées sur la table :

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser mon général. Et elle fit une sortie dans le silence le plus total.

Carolina savait qu'elle était injuste avec le colonel, mais elle avait eu envie de lui rabattre son caquet, et cela avait bien fonctionné. Malgré tout elle ressentait un profond malaise.

Après son départ le général prit la parole.

-Maintenant si vous m'expliquiez colonel, ce qui s'est passé pendant votre examen médical.

-Rien mon général.

-Vous avez du être particulièrement désagréable avec le docteur French ?

-Oh juste un peu. Et puis j'ai horreur de tout ça, me faire palper dans tous les sens, répondre à tout un tas de questions.

-Pourtant avec le docteur Frazier ça se passe plutôt bien ?

-C'est vrai, mais les manières de Janet sont différentes. Elle est douce et ferme, et puis on peut plaisanter avec elle ça fait passer bien des choses. Celle-là, elle est froide comme un glaçon, et puis on a l'impression d'être un objet entre ses mains.

-C'est curieux ce que vous dites Jack, dit Daniel étonné, je la trouve très bien, elle nous met très à l'aise c'est vrai qu'elle nous palpe beaucoup plus que Janet. Au moins avec elle il n'y a pas de piqûres. Ça devrait vous plaire !

La salle était petite, décor neutre, table ordinaire, deux chaises. On aurait dit un parloir de prison.

Carolina avait choisi cette salle exprès. Peut–être dans un but de neutralité mais aussi pour que le patient ne soit distrait par rien. La patiente était assis à la table, elle se tenait derrière elle.

C'est volontairement qu'elle s'effaçait, pour mieux laisser la personne en face d'elle-même.

Sam au début ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Commencez par le début, parlez-moi de votre famille, de votre enfance, de vos goûts… vous verrez une fois que vous aurez commencé ça viendra tout seul.

-j'ai un frère plus âgé que moi, mon père était militaire et ma mère est décédée quand j'avais douze ans… Sam déballa sa vie sans façon. Elle commençait à aborder les problèmes qu'elle avait eus avec ses parents, quand le docteur French la coupa.

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous reverrais demain, même heure.

Sam était interloquée, elle commençait à se sentir à l'aise et voilà que c'était déjà fini. Elle se leva lentement et regarda du côté du docteur. Celle-ci enlevait la cassette de son magnéto et la remplaçait par une autre.

-Vous pouvez m'envoyer le docteur Jackson.

Les entretiens de Daniel et de Teal'c se déroulèrent bien. L'entrevue de Teal'c se résuma à quelques phrases. Il y eut de longs temps de silence, mais cela ne les gênait nullement l'un comme l'autre.

Daniel fut très bavard, il déballa en vrac plein de choses, mais il revenait souvent à l'archéologie. Elle le laissait faire. Durant ce premier entretien le patient était libre de raconter ce qu'il voulait. Plus tard, elle dirigerait l'évaluation. Elle avait tout son temps.

O'Neill prit place sur la chaise et resta en silence.

-Qu'avez-vous à me dire colonel O'Neill ?

-Rien du tout.

_Ça va pas être facile pensa Carolina, mais je ne céderais pas. Il restera sa demi-heure comme les autres._

Elle prit place sur la chaise en face de lui. Il était assis , décontracté, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, assez loin de la table.

Elle posa ses coudes sur la table, et le fixa sans un mot. Le dialogue s'engagea, mais ce fut un dialogue muet, sans parole. Le visage du colonel était inexpressif,

Elle remarqua des petites rides autour des yeux, une grande bouche qui ne souriait pas. Il regardait ses mains étendues devant lui, des grandes mains aux doigts immobiles. Elle fut impressionnée par sa maîtrise, et puis elle repensa aux rapports de mission, combien de fois avaient–ils été faits prisonniers des goa'ulds ? Il avait du apprendre l'immobilité et la soumission pour rester en vie. De temps à autre leurs yeux se croisaient, mais elle ne put rien lire dans ceux de Jack. Alors elle décida de changer de méthode avec lui. Demain ce serait différent. Le temps passait lentement, les secondes s'égrenaient, puis les minutes. Elle s'obligea à attendre la fin de la séance puis elle lui donna congé. Il se déplia lentement et sans un regard vers elle, il sortit.

Cette séance muette l'avait épuisée.

Elle croisa Teal'c dans les couloirs de la base.

-Docteur French, j'ai repensé à ce que vous m'avez dit hier. Si vous ne pouvez pas pratiquer le kel-no-rim je peux vous apprendre une certaine forme de relaxation si vous le souhaitez.

-Entendu, je vous suis.

Elle retrouva avec plaisir la chambre aux lumières, elle s'y sentait à l'aise.

Il la fit s'asseoir en tailleur en face de lui.

-Avant tout il faut faire le vide dans votre esprit jusqu'à ce que vous sentiez toutes les tensions se relâcher. Votre cœur doit ralentir et votre respiration devenir ample et profonde. C'est tout ce que vous devez faire. Rien que ça devrait vous faire du bien.

Elle n'y arrivait pas, dès qu'elle relâchait sa vigilance les images remontaient comme un flot purulent. Elle frissonna. Teal'c sentit sa tension

-Il faut vous détendre,

-Je n'y arrive pas dit-elle en se levant, merci de votre aide Teal'c. Elle quitta la chambre précipitamment.

Professeur Jackson, dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes entré dans le programme porte des étoiles.

-Heu… ça va être un peu long, et puis tout ça c'est dans mes rapports.

-Les rapports ne m'intéressent pas, je veux savoir ce qui n'est pas écrit. Vous avez découvert la porte des étoiles, c'est bien ça ?

-Je vous arrête tout de suite je n'ai rien découvert du tout. J'ai seulement su interpréter des signes que tous le monde ignorait.

-Et qu'avez-vous ressenti quand la communauté scientifique vous a tourné le dos ?

-Du dépit bien sûr, puis de la frustration. Mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps puisque Catherine Langsford a fait appel à moi très vite.

-Et votre première mission sur Abydoss ?

-C'était quelque chose d'inouï, de fabuleux, d'inattendu. Et puis j'y ai trouvé Sharee, ajouta t-il après un moment de silence.

-Parlez-moi d'elle.

Daniel était ému, à chaque fois qu'il évoquait son souvenir, la blessure était loin d'être fermée. Avec délicatesse Carolina le laissa parler sans l'interrompre. Il lui fit vivre le cauchemar de la transformation de sa bien-aimée en Amonet. Comment il l'avait retrouvée quand elle attendait un enfant. Comment elle avait failli le tuer avec son arme de poing, et comment Teal'c l'avait tuée pour lui sauver la vie. Il était revenu dans le programme pour essayer de la retrouver.

-Et maintenant qu'elle a disparu pourquoi restez-vous ?

-Mais pour combattre les goa'ulds dit-il d'un air étonné, pourrait-il y avoir une autre raison ?

-Et que pensez-vous de Sam ?

-C'est une amie merveilleuse, dit-il avec un grand sourire, elle a toujours une réponse à un problème, et elle met un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes.

-Brutes ? vous voulez parler des goa'ulds

Il rit :

-Non, je parle du monde très fermé et très masculin de l'armée de l'air.

-Pourtant il y a beaucoup de femmes dans l'armée ?

-Oui mais pas comme elle.

-Vous êtes amoureux d'elle ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés

-Pas du tout, le seul être que j'ai aimé est parti. C'est une amie, c'est tout.

-Pourtant vous avez aimé Shyla ?

-Oh , non, pas vraiment, je crois que j'ai été un peu ébloui et beaucoup transformé par le sarcophage. C'est tout.

-Et Teal'c et O'Neill ?

-Ce sont mes amis. Vous savez, il y a entre nous un lien indéfectible. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas expliquer, mais on s'est tous sauvé la vie je ne sais combien de fois. On est lié par ce pacte de la vie et la mort. On est lié par cette vie, par ces missions dont on ne peut parler à personne. Cette vie à la base et sur le terrain, il n'y a rien d'autre.

-Teal'c, parlez-moi d'Apophys. Comment êtes-vous arrivé à le trahir.

Il lui expliqua son long cheminement, les leçons de Bratac, comment il était devenu le prima d'Apophys. La venue des terriens qui avait été l'élément déterminant.

-Et qu'avez-vous éprouvé à la mort de Shan-auc ?

-De la colère, de la rage, je me suis vengé, j'ai tué Tanit.

-Qu'éprouvez-vous quand vous tuez un homme ?

-Du regret si c'est un innocent. Mais beaucoup de plaisir si c'est un goa'uld.

-Vous avez tué de nombreux jaffas, ce sont des gens comme vous, pourtant .

-Ils ont choisi le mauvais camp. Ils auraient pu faire comme moi et se rebeller contre les faux dieux.

Teal'c parlait lentement, sans passion, avec de nombreux silence que Carolina respectait. Elle était impressionnée par cet homme. Il lui était très sympathique, elle l'admirait pour sa force, la vie terrible qu'il avait eue. Toutes ses souffrances qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Un être simple et bon, qui donnait la mort parfois, quand il le fallait, et qui vouait à ses compagnons une amitié sans bornes. Il avait lui aussi souvent risqué sa vie pour sauver ses amis.

En les écoutant Carolina comprenait un peu mieux ce qu'était la vie de SG1 et ce lien qui les unissait. Il était complexe ce lien : un grand sens du devoir, une haine pour les goa'ulds, un respect de la vie et du plus faible, une amitié sans limite, une abnégation sans pareille, le sens du sacrifice, et l'admiration sans bornes qu'ils vouaient à leur chef Jack O'Neill.

Carolina en savait un peu plus sur cette équipe exceptionnelle. Elle espérait que le colonel serait un peu plus bavard que la dernière fois. Mais elle avait une petite idée pour le faire parler.

O'Neill entra dans la pièce et resta debout la regardant tranquillement. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir :

-Colonel, parlez-moi de Samantha Carter.

-Le major ?

elle sourit, il avait lâché un mot. Devant sourire il rit :

-Vous m'avez bien eu là, docteur !

-Parlons sérieusement colonel, pourquoi êtes-vous si réticent à parler de vous ?

-Je suis un homme d'action, pas de parlotte.

Elle tiqua au mot « parlotte »

-Il faudra pourtant bien que vous me parliez de vous.

-Franchement docteur, quel est l'intérêt ? Je suis un homme de terrain. Si vous voulez me connaître, venez en mission avec nous. Vous en apprendrez certainement beaucoup plus sur moi.

-J'y pense colonel. Cependant j'aimerais que nous ayons une petite conversation, ne prenez pas ça pour un examen psychiatrique.

-C'est pourtant ce que vous faites, chacun de mes mots va être disséqué.

-Certainement, et ça vous inquiète ?

-Oui et non. Je ne suis pas très doué pour parler, mais si je ne traduis pas ma pensée correctement, vous allez mal interpréter ce que je dis.

-Vous savez, colonel, peu importe les mots. Je n'attache pas trop d'importance à ce qui est dit, mais plutôt à la manière dont c'est dit… ou non.

Il sourit :

-Si j'ai bien compris je vous ai appris beaucoup de chose sur moi en me taisant.

-Vous avez tout compris colonel.

L'ambiance était nettement meilleure que la fois précédente. Carolina sentait le colonel plus détendu. C'est elle qui ne l'était pas. Elle se donnait des faux airs de tranquillité qui ne le trompa pas.

-Vous allez bien docteur French ?

-Oui ça va mentit-elle, puis après un instant, vous êtes très perspicace O'Neill et beaucoup plus intelligent que je pensais.

-Ça fait partie de mon boulot de voir ces choses. Si quelqu'un n'est pas bien je le vois tout de suite, c'est peut-être la frontière entre la vie et la mort ce genre de détails.

-Parlez-moi de Sam, reprit-elle.

-Sam, pourquoi ?

-Je vous écoute.

Il redit à peu près les mêmes mots que Daniel. Mais elle ne s'y trompa pas. Il avait malgré lui un air passionné quand il parlait d'elle.

-Vous l'aimez ?

-Oh, il rougit, mais ne put rien ajouter de plus.

-Je vois

-Vous ne voyez rien du tout docteur, le major est sous mes ordres, et je l'apprécie beaucoup, point.

Elle sourit devant l'air fâché du colonel. Il commençait à devenir intéressant cet homme.

-Vous vous défendez beaucoup trop colonel. Seriez-vous prêt à sacrifier votre vie pour elle ?

-Naturellement, pour Teal'c et Daniel aussi. Je l'ai d'ailleurs fait plusieurs fois.

Il disait cela sans orgueil et sans fausse modestie comme on dit des choses banales. Cela faisait tellement partie de sa vie et de sa personnalité qu'il n'y attachait pas beaucoup d'importance.

-Quand vous êtes retourné avec Kali, c'était dans le but de sauver la terre ?

-Oui

-Mais vous n'étiez pas sûr qu'elle le ferait ?

-Non, mais je l'espérais

-Elle l'a fait ?

-Oui

-En échange de vous ?

-Oui

-Vous saviez qu'elle allait vous torturer ?

-Oui

Les répliques étaient brèves, le ton abrupt comme les faits énoncés. Tout n'était que cruauté pure dans cette histoire. Carolina sentait que O'Neill voulait oublier. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait écrit un rapport très complet sur sa captivité et elle ne voulait pas ajouter à ses souffrances. Elle se promit de lire ce rapport.

-Docteur, je voulais vous demander, vous me croyez incapable de faire correctement mon travail ?

-Vous pensez à votre dos ?

-Oui

-Si vous voulez que je révise mon jugement il faut répondre à mes questions avec franchise.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce pour évacuer la tension provoquée par le rappel de tout un tas événements qu'il voulait oublier.

-Souffrez-vous toujours ?

-Oui

-Beaucoup ?

-Oui

-Cela vous empêche de dormir la nuit ?

-Non ce sont les cauchemars qui me tiennent éveillé.

_ Aurions-nous un point commun sans le savoir, mon cher colonel pensa t-elle._

-Mais le docteur Frazier s'occupe très bien de moi ajouta t-il de peur qu'elle ne lui propose une autre thérapie.

-J'en suis sûre c'est un excellent médecin.

Elle réfléchit un instant :

-Colonel, je vais proposer au général de partir en mission avec vous. Je prendrais ma décision à mon retour. Vous pouvez sortir colonel, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui conclut –elle d'une voix plus douce.

******

Ils avaient passé la porte et le calme régnait sur la campagne. C'était une belle après midi d'été. Ils marchaient depuis une demi-heure et la chaleur les avait obligés à enlever leur veste.

Carolina comme ses compagnons portait un lourd sac à dos. Elle avait du mal à marcher, et son manque d'entraînement sportif se faisait sentir. Elle sentait qu'elle les ralentissait et se força à accélérer le pas.

Le général Hammond avait été très ferme avec elle, suivre la mission en observatrice, ne gêner en aucun cas et suivre scrupuleusement les ordres du colonel O'Neill.

-Jack je vous la confie avait-il dit.

O'Neill avait regardé Carolina et sourit d'un air approbateur à sa tenue, treillis militaire prêté par Sam, et tout le matériel adéquat.

-A vos ordres mon général. Allons les enfants, c'est parti !

Comme à son habitude il fit passer Teal'c devant puis Daniel et Sam. Carolina hésitait un peu au pied de la rampe.

Jack dut la prendre par le bras

-Allons un peu de courage lui souffla t-il dans l'oreille, c'est pas si terrible !

Il la poussa et passa juste derrière elle.

L'atterrissage la surprit, elle faillit tomber mais un bras puissant la retint.

-Vous allez bien docteur French, dit Teal'c ?

-Très bien, merci.

Maintenant ils marchaient sur cette route un peu trop déserte à leur goût.

-Daniel, vous n'aviez pas parlé d'une population locale de paysans ? Et d'un temple ?

-Si, je suis étonné, nous nous sommes trompés de chemin.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-C'est à dire que d'après la sonde le temple paraissait être plus près de la porte.

-D'accord, revenons sur nos pas et prenons l'autre chemin décida O'Neill.

De retour au shapaï ils voulurent reprendre un petit chemin qui serpentait entre les arbres

-C'est par-là dit Daniel je reconnais les images de la sonde.

Au même instant deux jaffas déboulèrent et commencèrent à tirer.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant, ils furent bientôt anéantis.

-Vite ! On rentre dit Jack. Carter le code !

Au moment où le vortex s'ouvrait de nombreux jaffas bien armés ouvrirent le feu.

-Vite partez hurla O'Neill, Daniel, Teal'c et Sam qui se trouvaient près de la porte se jetèrent dans le vortex.

Jack qui attendait Carolina restée en arrière n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ils reçurent un coup de zat, qui les jeta au sol . Il restèrent groggy quelques secondes. Il furent mis debout sans ménagement et une longue marche commença pour les deux prisonniers, la jeune femme avait du mal.

-Laissez-moi faire, ces gens n'ont aucun humour. Si vous restez derrière ils vous tueront. Tout au long du chemin, il soutint la jeune femme, en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Arrivés près du temple on leur fit descendre quelques marches et ils se retrouvèrent au fond d'un cachot, dont la porte se referma avec un bruit sinistre.

-Carolina, ça va ? S'inquiéta O'Neill.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et déjà les sombres souvenirs ressurgissaient. Elle se revoyait dans cette cave étendue et attachée, dénudée, blessée dans son corps et dans son âme. C'était trop pour elle, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle avait perdu tous ses repères ne pouvait se rattraper à rien de connu. Elle était prisonnière sur une planète étrangère, prisonnière d'un peuple cruel, elle avait lu trop de rapports sur les missions, pour se leurrer encore sur le sort qui les attendaient.

-Ils vont nous torturer ? Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

O'Neill s'assit à côté d'elle en silence.

-Ils vont nous torturer redit-elle

C'était plus une certitude qu'une question.

-Peut –être. Dit O'Neill sans trop s'avancer. Il savait par expérience qu'une captivité peut être différente selon le goa'uld qui les fait prisonniers.

Il entoura de son bras les épaules de la jeune femme, elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et était étonné de ce flot de larmes. On était loin du glaçon qu'il avait connu à la base.

Petit à petit ses sanglots s'espacèrent. Elle se serra contre lui.

-Essayez de dormir maintenant, il faut reprendre des forces. Il s'allongea, ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Elle enviait son calme et sa sérénité. Elle se mit à arpenter nerveusement le cachot d'un mur à l'autre.

-Docteur French, allongez-vous et dormez, vous me donnez le tournis, ajouta t-il plus légèrement.

Elle s'arrêta net :

-Mais comment faites-vous ?

-Comment je fais quoi s'étonna t-il ?

-Mais pour rester aussi calme ! Vous n'avez pas peur ? Ils vont nous tuer, on va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Sa voix frôlait les aigus. La situation lui échappait totalement.

-Allons, allons reprenez-vous docteur French.

Il la rappelait à l'ordre, elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Il s'était assis le dos à la muraille et la regardait s'agiter en tout sens. Elle qui avait toujours voulu tout contrôler, elle qui s'était permis d'être dure avec cet homme lors des examens médicaux, se sentait profondément blessée, et humiliée. Il lui donnait une leçon !

Carolina se laissa tomber sur le sol et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Elle sentait ses larmes couler à travers ses doigts. Elle faisait un effort violent pour se reprendre mais n'y arrivait pas.

O'Neill n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de femme. Carter était beaucoup plus forte, jamais elle ne se serait laissée aller ainsi. Celle-la était une petite chose fragile. Il en était un peu surpris car ce n'est pas du tout l'impression qu'elle lui avait donnée à la base. A ce moment-là, elle était dure et froide, maintenant l'iceberg était en train de fondre. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et en était gêné pour elle.

Il décida de ne plus s'en occuper, elle se calmerait bien toute seule. Il s'allongea à nouveau et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Aucun bruit ne parvenait plus jusqu'à eux, le palais était désert, les prisonniers oubliés.

Elle n'avait pas pu dormir, le matin la trouva hébétée. Elle se sentait sale, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, elle avait envie d'un grand verre d'eau fraîche. Elle se leva. Il restait un peu d'eau dans la cruche. Elle but avidement deux ou trois gorgées. Le récipient était presque vide. Aucun garde en vue. Ce serait probablement leurs dernières gouttes d'eau.

Carolina se tenait penchée, le long voile noir de ses cheveux lui masquait le visage. Elle ne l'entendit pas venir, jusqu'au moment où il lui prit la cruche des mains.

-Il y a des mots tabous dans une prison, Carolina, l'eau en fait partie, N'y pensez plus.

Joignant le geste à la parole il déposa la cruche dans un coin reculé du cachot.

-Mais comment faites-vous ?

Il s'énerva un peu :

-Ça fait deux fois que vous me demandez ça ! A quoi bon ? ça ne sert à rien de dire les choses, de s'énerver, d'avoir peur. On est dans de sales draps, on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer, on va peut être mourir, ou pas.

Devant l'air accablé de Carolina il se força un peu :

-Mais ils vont revenir nous chercher. Le général Hammond sait où nous sommes, il prépare sûrement notre sauvetage .

-Comment pouvez-vous être si confiant ?

-Mais parce que je les connais ! Je sais exactement ce qu'ils pensent. Et même si le général Hammond se fait tirer l'oreille ils feront des pieds et des mains pour le convaincre de venir nous chercher.

-Regardez-moi docteur French ! Lui dit-il comme elle baissait la tête accablée.

Son regard gris était devenu très pâle. On y lisait de la peur, une peur panique, profonde qui venait du fond de son être.

O'Neill hésita devant ce regard. Elle semblait au-delà de tout raisonnement, peu importe ce qu'il dirait. Il comprit que quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave que leur captivité se passait, des choses qu' elle ne disait pas, et qui n'avaient rien à voir avec leur emprisonnement.

Ils avaient en effet peu de risques d'être tués. Apparemment ils étaient seuls dans les caves du palais. Normalement avec l'expérience qu' elle avait, Carolina aurait du le sentir aussi.

-Carolina !

Sa voix douce la surprit

-Que se passe t-il ? Vous êtes si différente depuis que nous sommes enfermés.

Elle recula jusqu'au mur les yeux exorbités. Elle se tenait la gorge comme si elle étouffait, elle était secouée de spasmes, des sanglots secs qui lui arrachaient des petits cris de souffrance.

O'Neill lui apparut très différent maintenant, c'était l'homme qui l'avait regardé pendant qu'elle subissait le pire.

Elle hurla :

-Ne me touchez pas ! Ne me touchez pas !

Alors O'Neill la gifla violemment à deux reprises, elle eut un hoquet de surprise, elle se sentit tomber, sa tête heurta la pierre, et elle s'écroula.

-Oh mon Dieu, je l'ai tuée ! Pensa t-il effaré.

Il se pencha vers elle, posa ses doigts le long se son cou et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit battre la carotide.

Elle revint à elle rapidement et devant le visage inquiet de Jack, elle murmura :

-Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise.

Il recula sans un mot, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Et quand il vit qu'elle paraissait plus calme, il se retira dans un coin du cachot.

Elle resta muette toute la journée. Ils passèrent ainsi les heures suivantes, sans rien dire, chacun ruminant ses pensées.

L'eau de la cruche n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, Ils avaient faim et soif.

La nuit venue, elle sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de ses démons devenus familiers. Elle hurlait sans pouvoir se retenir. Jack se réveilla en sursaut croyant que quelqu'un la torturait. Dans le cachot c'était le noir le plus total. Il se laissa guider par ses cris, ses mains touchèrent son visage, il la secoua :

-Carolina réveillez-vous.

Elle se réveilla par paliers successifs, le rire grinçant de l'homme faisant place à la voix ferme de Jack l'appelant par son prénom.

-Carolina !

Les masques grimaçant de haine disparurent, elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit la présence rassurante de O'Neill.

-Excusez-moi j'ai fait un cauchemar

-Ça je m'en doute, il devait être terrible ce cauchemar, on a du vous entendre jusqu'à la base !

Il sentit sa tension se relâcher d'un coup.

-Il fait si noir, je ne vous vois pas

-Mais moi je vous ai entendue, dit-il avec un petit rire. Et si maintenant vous m'expliquiez tout ça ?

-Je ne peux pas Jack.

-C'est si dur ?

-Oui.

-Vous n'en avez jamais parlé à personne ?

-Non

-Vous n'avez pas fait de thérapie ?

Malgré le noir qui les enveloppait, elle sentait l'ironie mordante d'O'Neill. je l'ai bien méritée pensa t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas pu, dit-elle simplement.

-Alors vous devez comprendre ce qu'éprouvent les gens comme moi, qui n'aiment pas parler.

-Je le comprends très bien Jack, mais c'est mon rôle d'insister.

Il se recoucha et elle écouta la respiration calme du colonel. Cela produisit un effet apaisant sur elle. Alors à la faveur du noir, elle parla, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Après tout, elle était seule au monde au fond d'un tombeau.

-Mon enfance fut solitaire. Mes parents n'étaient jamais là, et j'avais très peu d'amis.

Devant mes résultats scolaires catastrophiques mes parents me firent passer des tests, et oh surprise ! J'étais une enfant précoce au QI de 145, perdue dans une classe qui ne me convenait pas. A neuf ans je suis rentrée dans une école secondaire et là ma scolarité devint subitement brillante. Mais j'étais trop jeune par rapport aux enfants de ma classe et je n'arrivais pas à me faire des amis.

Mon seul rêve était de devenir médecin comme mes parents que je ne voyais jamais, mais qui restaient un modèle pour moi. Mon adolescente solitaire, je la passais à travailler. C'était le seul et unique but de ma vie. A l'université cela changea, un peu. J'ai eu deux ou trois copains qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à mon corps. Mon intelligence les rebutait. Une fois obtenu ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, ils me quittaient. C'est alors que je pris la plus grande décision de ma vie, je resterais célibataire, bien à l'abri, cachée par un physique que j'enlaidissais à plaisir, des grosses lunettes, pas de maquillage, un jean et un pull informe. Cela réussit parfaitement, car je vis se détourner de moi ceux que j'appelais des parasites. Je devenais mauvaise et méprisante envers les autres. Mais pendant ce temps là je fis d'excellentes études et passais ma thèse avec les félicitations du jury. J'avais atteins mon but, j'étais médecin.

Puis vint le drame.

Un soir en rentrant chez moi je fus agressée par quelqu'un que je connaissais bien, un ami de mon père. Il était grand et mince, le visage dur, les yeux bruns, et des cheveux gris coupés en brosse. Il s'appelait Peter, et je le suivis sans méfiance. Il m'emmena dans une cave où je fus attachée et violée par des jeunes épris de boisson. Lui ne me toucha pas, mais il me regardait avec des yeux froids et impénétrables. Ils m'ont battu, brûlée avec des cigarettes, j'ai pris des coups de pieds dans le ventre, dans la poitrine, le visage. Ils m'ont torturée abominablement et fait boire d'effroyables mixtures.

Dans cette cave je restais deux jours. Pas une seule fois je n'ai eu le soulagement de m'évanouir. J'ai senti mon sang couler emportant la vie avec lui.

Carolina faisait de longues pauses dans son récit. Sa voix était très basse, proche du chuchotement, mais qui résonnait comme le tonnerre dans cet espace clos, par la cruauté du récit et le ton volontairement neutre qu'elle employait.

-Mes blessures étaient graves, si graves qu'elles avaient porté atteinte définitivement à ma féminité. Jamais je ne pourrais avoir d'enfant.

Je n'ai pas pleuré une seule fois depuis dix ans.

A corps perdu je me suis lancée dans cette spécialité qui est la mienne actuellement, le soin des corps et des âmes mortes par trop de souffrances, de haine et de guerre. Là j'ai tout vu, tout entendu, des choses pires que les miennes. Tant de maux indicibles, des douleurs effroyables qui défient l'imagination. Voir ces hommes et ces femmes malheureux, repartir avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard, me faisait du bien, mais ne me guérissait pas, car cela me faisait plonger encore plus au cœur de ma détresse. Mes jours et mes nuits sont devenus semblables, noirs, un flot de douleurs, celles des autres et les miennes mélangées. Je suis arrivée à une telle saturation que de me retrouver dans ce cachot a tout fait exploser en moi. Je me suis revue si jeune, si naïve, et si innocente.

Ses mots se faisaient plus lents. Elle était si fatiguée. Le sommeil la prit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle dormit sans rêve, pour la première fois depuis bien des années.

Elle s'éveilla vidée, mais soulagée.

Jack aussi était réveillé, mais elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait entendue.

Ils se regardaient gravement. Il ne fut pas surpris de l'étincelle de vie qui illuminait son regard.

-Colonel, commença t-elle hésitante, cette nuit…

Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer.

-Chut…

-Vous avez entendu ? lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui, mais rassurez-vous je suis une tombe et j'ai déjà tout oublié.

-Je ne souhaite pas que vous oubliez.

-Pourquoi ?

Sa voix se raffermit. Elle avait envie de lui en dire plus. Elle vivait un instant extraordinaire d'intense émotion. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un que maintenant.

-Vous êtes maintenant dépositaire de mon secret, il doit rester en vous, pour me permettre de vivre. Ce qui a été ne peut pas disparaître, c'est impossible, si on veut l'enfouir, il ressurgit toujours. Cela fait dix ans que mon âme est empoisonnée, par ces souffrances trop lourdes à porter seule. Maintenant je sais que vous savez, c'est important pour moi.

Elle pleurait sans même sans rendre compte. Ce n'était plus des larmes amères, mais une pluie bienfaisante qui lui lavait le cœur.

Carolina se réfugia dans ses bras, gentiment il la consolait comme on le fait avec une enfant. Il lui dit les mots qu'elle voulait entendre. Il lui essuya ses larmes avec ses doigts. Elle en sentait la chaleur de la caresse. Elle se sentait si bien réfugiée contre sa large poitrine. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant ne finisse jamais.

Elle se sentait libre, apaisée, vivante.

Et pourtant la situation était toujours aussi désespérée, ils n'avaient pas bu depuis deux jours, ils étaient pâles et sales, et souffraient de la faim.

Jack ne lui répondit pas il se contenta de hocher la tête en silence à ses propos. Elle allait mieux c'était ce qui importait le plus pour lui.

Elle s'approcha, il me reste une dernière chose à faire pour aller tout à fait bien lui dit–elle malicieusement

-Ah oui et quoi ?

-Vous embrasser.

-Oh !

-Mais penchez vous vous êtes trop grand pour moi.

Sans méfiance il se pencha, elle en profita pour le déséquilibrer, il tomba et elle se coucha sur lui l'embrassant à pleine bouche, elle souleva son tee shirt et caressa sa peau. Il ne résista pas et répondit à son baiser mais quand elle voulut aller plus loin il réagit :

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée dit-il en la repoussant.

-Oui, c'est vrai, Sam …

-Laissez Sam en dehors de tout ça.

Il s'était relevé et avait reculé d'un pas. Elle sourit,

-Pourquoi riez-vous, vous trouvez ça drôle ?

-Oui, j'ai su ce que je voulais savoir.

-Ah oui, et quoi donc ?

-Que je pouvais encore plaire à un homme.

-N'ayez aucune crainte la dessus.

-Pourtant je suis sale, assoiffée, fatiguée, je ne me sens pas très sexy.

-Tout cela n'a aucune importance, les apparences ne comptent pas beaucoup. Mais j'aurais été un beau salaud, si j'en avais profité, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal docteur French.

Il avait mis une certaine distance entre eux en lui jetant son titre de médecin à la figure. Ce fut très efficace, elle rougit et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

-Finalement on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Et bien on attend, on garde nos forces au cas où. Je vous conseille de dormir encore un peu.

-Je suis bien trop énervée pour ça.

-Justement il faut vous calmer, on ne sait pas du tout combien de temps durera encore notre captivité.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

-Plus de deux jours.

-Et c'est normal que ce soit si long pour venir à notre secours ?

Elle était inquiète, il le sentait, mais elle était beaucoup plus forte que lors de leur arrestation. Il sentit qu'elle n'aimerait pas beaucoup qu'il lui cachât la vérité.

-En fait, je trouve ça plutôt surprenant. La porte des étoiles doit être très bien gardée, ou alors ils ont un problème à la base, une panne, quelque chose comme ça.

-Une panne, ça arrive.

-Des fois, oui. Mais en général notre major nous résout ça tout de suite.

-Notre major ? Dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Il ne daigna pas répondre à son ironie.

Brusquement il y eut du bruit dehors. Des tirs d'armes, des crissements de zat, des cris.

Puis soudain la voix de Sam.

-Eloignez-vous de la porte mon colonel !

Une petite explosion, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un nuage de fumée.

Carolina ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, trop de douleurs et d'émotions. Il la porta dans ses bras, courut jusqu'à la porte avec ses amis. Il fallait faire vite. D'autres jaffas pouvaient venir.

Ils se jetèrent dans le vortex au moment même où des jaffas les rejoignaient.

Fermez l'iris hurla O'Neill avant de s'écrouler sur la rampe.

-Bienvenue chez vous colonel. Jack fit un petit geste du bras, en signe d'assentiment et se laissa emporter par l'équipe médicale.

Quelques piqûres plus tard il put se lever. Il n'était pas blessé juste un peu déshydraté. L' état de Carolina paraissait plus sérieux, elle était tombée dans un état de prostration alarmant.

Le général Hammond regarda le colonel d'un air sévère.

-Colonel que s'est-il passé avec le docteur French ?

-Nous avons été faits prisonniers par des jaffas. Mais nous n'avons rencontré aucun goa'uld. Mais je suppose que si vous n'étiez pas venus nous chercher, nous les aurions vus.

-En effet dit Daniel nous avons appris que cette planète appartient à la déesse Mout. Son arrivée était attendue, et il est probable que vous auriez servis de mets de choix pour la reine. Enfin quand je dis mets je veux dire esclave ou hôte.

-Ah j'aime mieux ça !

-Votre captivité a été difficile colonel ?

-Non, pas plus que des dizaines que nous avons connues. Bien sûr ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, à part le fait que n'avons rien bu ni mangé.

-Mais pourquoi le docteur French est–elle aussi atteinte ? Demanda Janet. Physiquement elle est épuisée et surtout moralement.

-Vous en avez une idée colonel ? Insista Hammond.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Dit Daniel perfidement.

-Daniel vous n'allez pas la ramener ! Il ne s'est rien passé de ce que vous pouvez supposer. En fait je peux pas en parler.

-Vous devez tout nous dire colonel.

-Dans votre bureau général ?

-D'accord Jack

Dans le bureau de Hammond, Jack resta un moment silencieux. Il revivait les dernières heures passées sur la planète et l'incroyable déballage de Carolina.

-Elle m'a fait des confidences. Et devant le regard étonné du général, ou plutôt elle a raconté sa vie. Elle a vécu des trucs très durs et je préfère ne pas en parler.

-D'accord colonel, je comprends que vous respectiez cela.

Le lendemain le docteur French put se lever et malgré les mises en garde de Janet, elle voulut reprendre son travail là où elle l'avait laissé avant de partir avec SG1. Elle aurait pu demander qu'un autre médecin la remplace, mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Son évaluation était presque complète. Il lui fallait encore avoir un ou deux entretiens avec chacun.

Elle commença par Sam. Cela lui permit de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Elle dit peu de choses, se plongea dans l'étude des nombreuses notes qu'elle avait prises. Elle étudia les rapports confidentiels de Sam. Tout ce qui n'était pas dans les rapports officiels, c'est à dire le ressenti, le vécu, et non le récit brut et impartial des faits. Il y avait tant de manières de dire les choses. Un rapport sur un tir de zat pouvait être fait dans le genre « j'ai reçu un tir de zat », ou bien décrire la douleur, l'impression reçue, la chute, l'incapacité de bouger pendant quelques minutes. C'est cela qu'elle recherchait dans les rapports confidentiels. Mieux connaître la personne dans la manière qu'elle décrit ce qui lui arrive. Celui de Sam lui apprit beaucoup de choses, en particulier sur Jolinar, sur Martouf, sur les relations qu'elle avait avec son père depuis que celui-ci était devenu un Tok'ra, Sur Jack aussi, elle lut avec un serrement de cœur le récit du test Zatark. Quand celui-ci avait eu cette phrase sublime « le cerveau de Carter est plus précieux que le mien », Alors il avait accepté de mourir pour que sa mort puisse lui être utile.

Elle lut aussi attentivement les dossiers de Daniel et de Teal'c. leurs rapports confidentiels contenaient aussi une mine de renseignements sur leur personnalité et leur façon d'agir.

Carolina était impressionnée par ce qu'elle lisait, parce qu'elle voyait et comprenait en parlant avec eux que c'était une équipe exceptionnelle. Elle ne pouvait en dire que du bien.

Le soir elle avait emporté un épais dossier contenant les rapports confidentiels de O'Neill. Elle tourna les pages et rechercha les dates qui l'intéressaient.

Elle hésita un moment. Le style du colonel n'était pas littéraire, il écrivait comme il parlait, simplement avec les mots venant du cœur. Elle lut plusieurs rapports de missions, et ne fut pas surprise de sa grande modestie, il ne se vantait jamais de ce qu'il faisait. Il cachait tout ce qui le concernait sous une ironie parfois féroce, mais le plus souvent décalée, qui le faisait apparaître beaucoup moins intelligent qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Elle passa la nuit sur ses nombreux récits de missions. Elle fut effarée du nombre de tortures et de blessures subies. Mais quand elle arriva au récit de son emprisonnement chez Kali, elle pâlit. Ce qu'il avait vécu en se livrant volontairement pour sauver la terre était inimaginable, les viols, les tortures, les drogues, cela ressemblait un peu à son parcours à elle. Mais lui, ça avait duré sept mois. Elle pleurait sans pouvoir se retenir en lisant certaines phrases extraordinaires qu'il avait écrites, expliquant pourquoi il avait fait semblant de trahir pour mieux la bluffer. Et le fait qu'il ait pu aimer Kali, le rendait tout à coup plus humain.

Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Elle aurait voulu partir, s'enfuir de la base, se cacher dans un trou. Elle redoutait l'entrevue qu'elle aurait avec O'Neill demain. Elle aimait profondément cet homme. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en rende compte sous aucun prétexte.

Elle se blinda le lendemain quand elle fit appeler. Il était pareil à lui-même. Il s'assit sur la chaise comme la première fois et ne dit rien. Elle en éprouva une cruelle déception. Mais elle attaqua tout de même l'entrevue. Elle se sentait faible et la voix tremblante.

-Colonel O'Neill, je voudrais terminer mon évaluation et j'aimerais savoir si vous souhaitez dire quelque chose ?

-Non, docteur French, je n'ai rien de particulier à dire.

-Et sur ça non plus dit-elle en montrant le dossier sur la table ?

-Oh là-dessus tout a été dit et plus encore.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Que je voudrais tourner la page.

-Je comprends colonel, je respecte votre désir. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai passé ma nuit à lire votre prose.

-Il y avait des fautes ? Se moqua t-il

Elle ne se laissa pas prendre au piège de l'ironie et se concentra pour pouvoir terminer ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Je voulais dire que votre histoire ressemble un peu à la mienne. Je voulais que vous sachiez que je vous comprends.

-Il y a quand même une différence dit–il

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans le regard gris de Carolina, il acceptait enfin de parler.

-Et quoi donc ? Colonel.

-Vous avez subi, j'ai choisi.

Elle le regardait. Elle s'était placée légèrement derrière lui, elle pouvait l'observer à loisirs. Elle le voyait de profil. Un profil immobile et volontairement neutre. Elle commençait à bien le connaître. Elle voulait le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire, car elle savait qu'elle vivait là ses derniers instants en sa compagnie.

-Jack ne put–elle s'empêcher de dire.

Il se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il fut surpris de la souffrance et de l'amour qu'il vit dans ses yeux. Il comprit mais ne dit rien.

Tout entre eux avait été dit, et rien ne s'était passé comme c'était prévu. Tout avait été inattendu, surprenant. Elle avait reçu un cadeau, un flot qui l'avait emportée et libérée.

-Cet entretien est terminé, colonel, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée, vous pouvez sortir…et merci.

La porte se referma comme un sanglot. Telle une charge trop lourde à porter, elle décida de laisser là son fardeau. Elle reprendrait une vie normale. Elle changerait de spécialité, quelque chose de plus calme comme la médecine générale.

Ils étaient tous là SG1, Hammond, Janet, quand elle fit son entrée vêtue comme le premier jour de sa longue jupe noire et de son chemisier de soie.

Elle s'assit au bout de la table en face de Hammond et ne parla qu'à lui. Elle voulait éviter de croiser son regard, elle n'en aurait pas eu la force.

-Général j'ai fini mon évaluation, je dois dire que je suis impressionnée par ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai entendu et ce que j'ai vécu. Ce fut pour moi une expérience inoubliable. Naturellement je rends un avis très favorable à cette évaluation. Vos hommes sont exceptionnels séparément, mais je crois que c'est en équipe qu'ils sont les meilleurs.

Visages radieux autour de la table. Ils se remirent à parler joyeusement. Déjà Daniel évoquait le prochain départ pour la planète PJ…, où il comptait reprendre ses travaux. Sam et Janet échangeaient des plaisanteries.

En un éclair elle sentit qu'elle était de trop. Elle entendit à peine le général la remercier, et lui proposer de la raccompagner. Elle refusa. Elle le regardait lui, qui regardait ailleurs, il ne voyait que Sam, et souriait devant ses yeux bleus brillants de joie. Elle sut qu'elle n'avait aucune place parmi eux.

Carolina ramassa ses affaires, elle se leva et sortit discrètement de la base.

2ème partie

COMME UN ESPOIR QUI NE VEUT PAS MOURIR…

Carolina laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues. D'ailleurs elle ne s'apercevait même pas qu'elle pleurait.

Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle voyait la neige tomber sur New York.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle était revenue de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Elle ne sortait pratiquement plus de chez elle, et avait lâché son travail. Pourtant ils devaient l'attendre quelque part dans un pays en guerre. Elle voulait changer de vie, mais elle n'avait pas pris de décision. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se revoyait le dernier jour dans la salle de briefing leur annonçant le résultat de l'évaluation. Elle ressentait jusqu'au plus profond leur indifférence à tous. Elle n'était que de passage. Une personne qui était entré dans leur vie qu'un court instant et qui n'avait rien laissé derrière elle qu'un vague souvenir si vite oublié.

Elle ne vivait plus que pour les instants extraordinaires qu'elle avait vécus dans la prison, quand après s'être libérée par un flot de paroles, elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras. Elle l'avait embrassé, il avait répondu à son baiser, il avait eu envie d'elle pendant un court instant. Puis tout s'était dilué. Il ne lui restait que les larmes. Après son départ précipité de la base elle n'avait senti qu'un grand vide. Je ne le reverrais plus, jamais. Un couperet ce mot, pourtant il était doux sous la langue, rien de brutal dans ses syllabes, une douceur trompeuse, et définitive. Quoi de plus terrible quand on se dit qu'on a vécu intensément pendant quelques minutes, et que c'est déjà fini, à peine commencé. Voilà ce que la vie avait donné à Carolina French, quelques minutes d'un bonheur sans partage, et puis déjà le vide.

Elle ne souffrait plus de ses fantômes, la vie s'ouvrait devant elle, mais pour quoi ?

Elle laissait les larmes couler, le front sur la vitre glacée de la fenêtre.

Carolina était restée en contact avec Eva Jordan, médecin à la base. Elles avaient travaillé ensemble quelques jours et avaient vite sympathisé. Eva était une jeune femme dynamique, toujours souriante et bien dans sa peau. Elle élevait seule un petit garçon de neuf ans, qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent. Malgré cela elle dégageait une joie de vivre, que Carolina lui enviait.

Elle relut le dernier e mail de son amie.

« La vie continue, nous avons ici un travail fou. Une équipe est revenue avec un virus. Avec le médecin chef, nous avons dû travailler plusieurs jours pour trouver un remède. Une autre fois, ils avaient été blessés par des armes blanches. »

Et Eva continuait sur ce ton, sans jamais parler du projet Porte des étoiles. C'était top secret et bien trop dangereux à utiliser sur le net. Alors elle parlait d'armes en restant assez flou. Elle parlait d'équipe mais pas de SG suivi d'un chiffre. Elle nommait les gens par l'initiale du prénom… Mais Carolina savait toujours de quoi et de qui elle parlait. Quand elle voyait un S un T ou un D son cœur battait un peu plus fort. Quelque fois un J passait. Alors elle relisait le passage des dizaines de fois. Elle se tenait ainsi au courant de leur vie.

Un jour Eva lui apprit qu'on cherchait un nouveau médecin. Le service s'agrandissait. Il y avait trop de travail pour seulement deux médecins. Un troisième serait le bienvenu.

-Ce serait idéal pour toi lui avait dit Eva pendant un des séjours de Carolina à Colorado Springs, chez son amie.

-Tu crois ? Dit-elle d'un ton peu convaincant. Elle ne voulait surtout pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de son amie par un ton trop enthousiaste.

_Mon dieu, je vais peut-être le revoir_. Pensa t-elle en tremblant d'émotion.

Elle dut pâlir un peu car son ami s'inquiéta :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, parles-moi un peu de ce poste. Il est vrai que je suis à un tournant de ma carrière. Je recherche quelque chose de différent, mais je ne voudrais pas faire de la médecine classique. Je pense que je m'y ennuierais.

-Alors ce poste est fait pour toi ! D'ailleurs, ajouta –telle malicieusement, je me suis permis d'en parler au général Hammond. Tu as rendez-vous avec lui dans l'après midi.

-Quoi ? Elle était stupéfaite !

-Tu n'es pas fâchée j'espère ?

-Oh non pas du tout, c'est que c'est si soudain, je ne m'y attendais pas dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Son amie s'inquiétait.

-Très bien, dit-elle. Je crois même que c'est une excellente idée. Son cœur battait à grands coups sourds comme s' il allait se décrocher. Elle adorait ce flot d'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines. Elle se sentit d'un coup revivre, sa dépression envolée, et l'espoir renaître en son cœur.

Elle se reprit : _Ce n'est pas toi qu'il aime, grande folle, tu n'as aucune chance._ Mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le voir. Et puis un poste de médecin à la base impliquait qu'elle les verrait très souvent, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c aussi qu'elle aimait aussi beaucoup. A chaque retour de mission il y avait une visite médicale approfondie. Elle les verrait vraiment très très souvent. Elle s'en réjouissait.

-Alors on y va quand ?

-J'ai les autorisations pour t'emmener là bas dès maintenant.

-Maintenant ?

Carolina n'était plus tout à fait sûre d'avoir envie d'y aller tout de suite. Elle reculait. Mais son amie ne comprendrait pas.

-C'est d'accord ajouta–t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Cheyenne Mountain apparut au détour d'un virage. Carolina le nez collé à la vitre ne voulait rien perdre du voyage. Eva ralentit. Elle dut montrer patte blanche avant d'entrer. N'entrait pas qui veut. Il y avait d'abord la grille extérieure à passer, puis de nombreux barrages. Il fallait du temps pour parvenir dans l'ascenseur qui les descendait au cœur de la base.

Des soldats en faction dans les couloirs, des caméras de surveillance partout. Nul ne pouvait passer inaperçu dans ce lieu. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de rencontrer le général Hammond qui l'attendait à la porte de son bureau.

Il l'accueillait à bras ouverts comme une personne indispensable, cela l'étonna, puis elle se rappela qu'elle était quelqu'un de reconnue dans le monde médical. C'était cette réputation qui lui avait ouvert les portes de la base la première fois. Elle avait un peu tendance à oublier cette notoriété qui était la sienne, elle trouvait cela un peu surfait. Elle était le docteur Carolina French médecin spécialiste, en médecine traumatique. C'était un titre un peu ronflant mais qui pouvait recouvrir bien des choses, les blessures physiques et surtout morales des victimes après des attentats , des agressions.

Le travail qui l'attendait à la base serait un peu différent.

-Vous aurez la responsabilité de l'infirmerie conjointement avec le docteur Frazier, lui expliqua le général Hammond. Elle reste médecin chef titulaire, mais elle souhaite passer plus de temps à faire de la recherche. C'est vous qui vous occuperez des équipes au retour de leur mission. Ne croyez pas que ce sera une tâche facile, il y aura beaucoup de travail.

-Je pourrais commencer quand ?

-Mais quand vous voulez dit Hammond, je suppose que vous avez des choses à régler avant.

-En effet général, je souhaiterais prendre un logement ici même à Colorado Springs pour me rapprocher de mon travail.

-Mais s'étonna Hammond, vous aurez des quartiers à la base, cela va sans dire et vous serez obligée de loger sur place pendant votre service.

-Merci général. Mais je souhaite avoir un petit chez moi ici, pour les congés.

-Naturellement conclut Hammond. On se revoit donc dans huit jours.

Je vais vous raccompagner.

Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure de la journée.

-Il n'y a pas grand monde dit Carolina.

-Non, en effet toutes nos équipes sont sur le terrain ou en congé, sauf SG12 qui vient de rentrer de mission. A propos docteur French, vous connaissez déjà l'infirmerie, je ne vous la fais pas visiter.

-Inutile en effet général. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai mon avion dans deux heures.

-A bientôt docteur French.

_Ça y est ! C'est fait, je suis dans la place. Dans huit jours je commence à travailler ici, dans la base._

Carolina se sentait soulagée et tout de même un peu inquiète.

Elle passa huit jours frénétiques à New York à préparer son départ. Mettre son appartement en vente. Téléphoner à sa mère. Mais celle-ci avait tellement l'habitude des absences prolongées de sa fille, qu'elle ne trouva même pas cinq minutes pour la voir.

-Tu comprends, ma chérie, ce séminaire à Los Angeles… Et puis mes patients…

La chérie comprenait parfaitement et n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre parler sa mère de tous ses rendez-vous, ses séminaires, ses soirées mondaines avec untel et untel …

Elle alla voir son père au fond de sa campagne. Il la reçut simplement, elle put lui parler comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait un nouveau travail, qui serait moins dur que le précédent. Il ne dit pas grand chose, l'écouta, et la serra dans ses bras affectueusement. Elle le trouva vieilli, il n'avait que soixante cinq ans mais en faisait dix de plus. Elle le quitta avec un serrement de cœur, et se promit de rester en contact avec lui. A Colorado Springs elle ne serait qu'à deux heures de voiture de chez lui.

Le soleil avait disparu derrière la couche de nuages. Le temps devenait gris et froid. Un temps de neige. Déjà de petits flocons virevoltaient mais cela ne gênait nullement le docteur French qui s'approchait de la base.

L'ascenseur qui l'emportait dans les entrailles de la base descendait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Dans quelques instants elle serait présentée à l'ensemble du personnel, et aux équipes présentes. En fait peu de gens la connaissaient. Elle avait surtout évalué SG1 , le général Hammond et les responsables des services. D'autres médecins l'avaient aidée dans son travail.

Elle fit son entrée dans la salle en regardant un point droit devant elle, sans s'attacher à aucun autre visage que celui d'Hammond. Elle affichait une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Son cœur battait à grands coups. Elle était admirablement bien vêtue de sa longue jupe noire qu'elle affectionnait et de son chemisier de soie, une veste négligemment jetée sur son épaule. Son regard gris lumineux éclairait son visage brun, elle était belle et elle le savait.

-Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente le docteur Carolina French qui va prendre possession de l'infirmerie et aider les docteurs Frazier et Jordan dans leur lourde tâche. Certains d'entre vous la connaissent déjà, pour les autres je dirais simplement que le docteur French n'est pas militaire mais qu'elle nous est recommandée vivement par le pentagone. Son expérience nous sera à tous très profitable, bienvenue parmi nous docteur French.

Carolina se rappela peu ce qui suivit, des mots d'accueil auxquels elle répondit par des phrases de politesse. Elle ne voyait qu'une chose SG1 n'était pas là. Comme personne n'avait l'air de s'inquiéter elle en conclut qu'ils devaient être en mission.

A l'infirmerie, Janet l'attendait et lui fit visiter tout le service. Elle n'en connaissait que quelques salles. Elle fut impressionnée par le matériel qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Cette infirmerie était certainement le service possédant le plus de technologies de pointe du monde entier. Ils avaient bénéficié de technologies aliens, et cela constituait un matériel sophistiqué de très grande performance.

Les alarmes se mirent à mugir.

-Une équipe qui rentre sans doute, lui dit Eva. Il faut être sur le pied de guerre très rapidement, on ne sait jamais ce qui va se passer.

Carolina se mit tout de suite dans l'ambiance. L'Equipe SG3 revenait. Un des officiers avait une cheville cassée, un autre une vilaine blessure à la jambe. Ils avaient essuyé un tir de jaffas juste avant de passer la porte en catastrophe. Le service était en ébullition, cela faisait un groupe important de personnes à examiner et à soigner. Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard qu'elles purent souffler. Le soir elle regagna ses quartiers, ils étaient dans le secteur des officiers. Une petite chambre très simple avec un bureau, qu'elle garnit de quelques livres de médecine. Les seuls livres qu'elle lisait quand elle n'était pas trop épuisée.

Elle reprit son travail le lendemain somme toute assez reposée. Elle se rendait à l'infirmerie quand elle croisa Sam.

Etonnement de part et d'autre :

-Docteur French ? Une autre évaluation peut être ? Dit-elle en voyant la blouse blanche de la jeune femme.

Carolina sourit :

-Non, je travaille ici depuis hier, avec le docteur Frazier et Eva. Faites attention Sam lui dit-elle en riant c'est moi maintenant qui fais toutes les piqûres !

-Oh j'espère que vous avez la main douce lui répondit Sam en souriant, Et j'en connais un qui ne sera pas content, ajouta t-elle

-De quoi ?

-Des piqûres ! Il déteste ça et elle enfila le long couloir qui menait à la salle de briefing tout en lui faisant un signe de la main.

O'Neill s'énervait. Ça faisait déjà trois heures que Daniel était penché sur son tas de cailloux. Il n'y avait personne dans le temple. Pas de jaffas, pas de goa'ulds. Rien à faire sur cette planète désertée de toute population. Il s'ennuyait. Sam bien sûr faisait des relevés, de quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Teal'c était comme lui, il attendait. Mais Teal'c ne se démontait jamais, il était d'un calme qui énervait le colonel. Celui-ci s'était levé de très mauvaise humeur, il avait mal dormi, et puis cette mission de routine était trop peu intéressante pour lui remonter le moral.

Le vent se leva d'un coup. Une brusque rafale, violente qui soulevait des tonnes de poussières.

-Daniel, il faut rentrer cria O'Neill sans se faire entendre. Il attendait avec Teal'c à la porte du temple. C'était maintenant une vraie tempête qui soufflait, pliant les arbres, couchant les herbes, puis le ciel creva laissant passer des trombes d'eau. En un instant tout fut inondé et l'eau ruissela entre les pierres mal jointes du temple. Teal'c et O'Neill coururent se réfugier à l'intérieur, on ne voyait plus clair. Ils avancèrent vers le fond de la salle. Le bruit de la tempête s'atténua.

-Daniel, Carter, il appela plusieurs fois sans succès. Faisant signe à Teal'c ils se dirigèrent dans deux directions opposées.

-O'Neill, venez vite

Jack arriva en courant, et vit Sam et Daniel inanimés sur le sol.

L'eau commençait à arriver aux premières marches du temple. Teal'c prit Daniel sur son épaule et O'Neill porta Sam dans ses bras. Ils avaient maintenant de l'eau jusqu'à la ceinture. Dehors les éléments étaient déchaînés et ils étaient obligés de hurler pour se parler. La porte n'était pas très éloignée. Pas plus d'une centaine de mètres qu'ils mirent une heure à franchir, le poids de leurs amis rendaient leur progression extrêmement difficile. La porte était à moitié immergée et le DHD sous l'eau.

-Teal'c hurla O'Neill pouvez-vous leur maintenir la tête hors de l'eau à tous les deux ? Je vais faire le code.

Il plongea, l'eau était très sale et c'est à tâtons qu'il dut composer le code en s'y reprenant à plusieurs reprises pour pouvoir respirer.

Dès que le vortex fut ouvert ils se jetèrent dans l'anneau. Et firent un atterrissage brutal sur la rampe métallique.

-Pourquoi ce sol est-il si dur ? Pensa O'Neill juste avant de sombrer.

Fermez l'iris hurla Hammond et déconnectez le vortex immédiatement. Une eau noire et sale s'était engouffrée à leur suite, inondant de plusieurs centimètres la salle d'embarquement.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Dit le général, puis se reprenant une équipe médicale, vite !

Carolina et Eva prirent en main les arrivants.

Le colonel et Teal'c n'étaient pas blessés, seulement trempés et frigorifiés. Il n'en était pas de même pour Sam et Daniel qui n'étaient toujours pas revenus à eux. Le colonel refusa de se reposer il entra dans la salle de soin. Daniel et carter étaient tous les deux allongés, et une jeune femme leur faisait les prélèvements sanguins.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda O'Neill inquiet. Carolina se retourna, choc des regards, aussitôt contrôlés.

-Je ne sais pas colonel, il faut que je les examine. Mais ne restez pas là dans mes pattes lui dit-elle comme il ne bougeait pas.

Daniel clignait des paupières et revenait doucement à lui.

-Alors Daniel on tombe dans les pommes ? C'est l'émotion d'avoir trouvé de jolis cailloux ! Ironisa Jack, soulagé quand il vit son ami ouvrir les yeux et le reconnaître.

-Et Sam ? Dit faiblement Daniel

-Rassurez-vous, docteur Jackson , elle a reprit conscience, dit Carolina.

-Docteur French ? Dit-il faiblement. Il referma les yeux, sans force.

-Maintenant c'est à vous dit-elle au colonel, qui tremblait de froid dans ses vêtements trempés. Vous inondez le sol de l'infirmerie et vous allez prendre mal.

-Mais Carter ?

-Elle va bien lui dit-elle un peu sèchement, venez maintenant que je m'occupe de vous.

Elle fut obligée de le pousser vers un lit voisin, et comme il ne régissait pas :

-Vous vous déshabillez tout seul, ou vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Ça ira.

Mais quand elle s'approcha de lui avec une seringue, il réagit.

-Je croyais docteur que vous ne faisiez jamais de piqûres !

-Et bien j'ai été obligée de changer mes méthodes. Elle lui prit le bras, serra avec le garrot et d'un geste peut être un peu trop brusque, elle lui enfonça l'aiguille dans la veine.

-Aie, Janet a la main plus douce.

-Ah oui, dommage que Janet soit occupée ailleurs, dit-elle perfidement. Je ne vous savais pas si douillet colonel ?

-Oh si , n'oubliez pas de me laisser un peu de sang !

elle rit :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Colonel, je vais vous en laisser un litre ou deux !

Il fit une grimace mais ne répondit pas.

-A part le fait que vous ayez froid et que vous n'aimiez pas les piqûres, avez-vous mal quelque part ?

-Non, juste un peu moulu.

Carolina dans l'exercice de sa profession se sentait tout à fait à l'aise. Elle avait le pouvoir de faire abstraction de toutes les choses qui pouvaient la perturber. Pour elle en ce moment le colonel était un patient, rien de plus, c'est cela qui faisait sa force. Qu'importaient les circonstances elle était toujours efficace.

-Maintenant que vous vous êtes reposés, si vous nous parliez de cette mission SG1. Comme il y a eu un problème médical, j'ai dit au docteur French de se joindre à nous. Major Carter, c'est à vous dit Hammond.

Au bout de la table le général Hammond, entouré des quatre membres de l'équipe, et Carolina qui se mit à côté de Daniel en face du colonel et de Teal'c.

-Mon général, j'étais en train de faire des relevés dans le temple, où l'air était raréfié, il y avait juste assez d'oxygène. Mais un moment j'ai senti ma tête me tourner et je me suis réveillée à la base.

-C'est pareil pour moi dit Daniel. Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien.

-Colonel ? Dit Hammond

-C'était une mission comme je les déteste, de la routine. Et puis il y a eu cette tempête énorme et toute cette eau. Quand je leur ai dit de rentrer j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, ils étaient évanouis. On est rentré à toute vitesse à la base. Encore une mission pour rien, mon général.

-En effet, mais nous y reviendrons tout à l'heure. Docteur French, vos conclusions ?

-J'ai trouvé dans le sang du docteur Jackson et du major un produit que je n'ai pas encore réussi à identifier. Sans doute un neuroleptique. Le labo travaille dessus actuellement. Dans le sang de Teal'c il n'y avait rien, et en proportion moindre dans le sang du colonel.

-Quoi, il y a quelque chose dans mon sang ? Mais je n'ai rien ressenti docteur,

-Tous les trois, examens complets , dit le général d'un ton ferme. Tout doit y passer, si on vous a empoisonnés je veux savoir avec quoi et pourquoi.

Inutile de protester colonel ! Ajouta t-il en jetant un regard sévère à O'Neill. A l'infirmerie tout de suite. Nous reparlerons de vos missions ratées quand nous aurons éclairci ce mystère. Rompez.

-Daniel , si vous n'aviez pas été aussi long avec vos cailloux, on en serait peut-être pas là grogna O'Neill.

Ils venaient encore de subir, prise de sang et radios et attendaient les résultats.

-Mais si je vais sur une planète pour en repartir aussitôt, ça sert à quoi ?

-Il a raison mon colonel, ajouta Sam. Etudier une civilisation ne se fait pas en deux secondes.

-Oh major, n'en rajoutez pas.

Daniel se leva et voulut faire quelques pas mais un vertige le saisit, il serait tombé si Teal'c ne l'avait pas retenu.

-Ça va Daniel ? Demanda Jack subitement inquiet,

-Oui Jack, j'ai du me lever trop vite.

-Vous devriez en parler au toubib, d'ailleurs la voilà qui revient ajouta t-il en voyant Carolina revenir avec des feuilles dans les mains. Janet la suivit la mine sombre.

Ce fut elle qui prit la parole.

-Vos prises de sang ne sont pas bonnes. Le taux de neuroleptiques a augmenté dangereusement chez le major et le docteur Jackson, de façon un peu moindre chez vous colonel.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Dit Sam. Normalement si nous avons été empoisonnés la concentration du poison devrait redescendre et non pas monter ?

-Vous avez tout à fait raison. Le docteur French va vous installer tous les trois sous monitoring, Elle vous posera une voie pour que nous puissions vous prélever un peu de sang toutes les heures sans vous piquer à chaque fois.

-C'est entendu Janet, je commence par le major et le docteur Jackson, qui sont les plus atteints. Pouvez-vous demander à Eva de venir m'aider ?

Une demi-heure plus tard Sam et Daniel étaient reliés au monitor qui enregistrait leur rythme cardiaque en permanence. Ce rythme était très lent, plus lent que la normale, et cela inquiéta beaucoup Janet qui revenait régulièrement du labo avec les nouvelles analyses.

-A nous deux colonel dit Carolina.

Dans le lit voisin elle lui fit les mêmes soins. Il était très inquiet pour ses amis et n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

-Colonel, si vous ne vous calmez pas, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous attacher ! Dit-elle sévèrement.

Daniel avait du mal à rester éveillé, il avait l'impression d'avoir pris une cuite monumentale et ses yeux se fermaient.

-Docteur appela-t-il d'une voix faible, je ne me sens pas bien…il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se sentit tomber.

Carolina se précipita, sur le monitor le cœur battait faiblement. Elle fit passer dans la perfusion une ampoule d'adrénaline, le cœur reprit son rythme normal. Mais Daniel ne se réveilla pas.

Quelques instants plus tard le major, à son tour tomba dans le coma.

Après l'effervescence, le silence retomba sur l'infirmerie, entrecoupé seulement du bip des monitors. Au chevet de Sam et de Daniel une infirmière en permanence veillait sur eux.

Malgré les ordres Jack s'était levé, il avait arraché la perfusion de ses veines et du sang coulait le long de ses avant-bras, il s'en fichait. Le major allait mourir, pour une stupide mission sur une stupide planète, et celui lui arrachait le cœur. Il s'était assis près d'elle sur le bord du lit, il lui tenait la main. Il lui parlait pour essayer de la maintenir éveillée. Il resta là longtemps jusqu'à ce que Carolina l'oblige à regagner son lit.

-Venez Jack, vous êtes épuisé.

Avec un soupir il s'allongea, ferma les yeux.

-Reposez-vous, vous êtes atteint aussi, gardez vos forces.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ce que c'est ?

-Non, on cherche toujours, les meilleurs spécialistes travaillent sur vos échantillons sanguins. Mais le taux de poison augmente régulièrement dans le sang.

Jack se fâcha :

-Ça vous sert à quoi d'avoir un QI de 145, si vous ne trouvez rien !

Elle eut un sursaut, il venait d'évoquer par le biais de cette phrase anodine tellement de choses, douloureuses et exaltantes.

Il s'en rendit compte :

-Excusez-moi, Carolina, je ne suis plus moi-même.

-Ce n'est rien, colonel, reposez-vous. Nous-nous occupons très bien du major et de Daniel.

Au laboratoire Janet, déprimée, se frotta les yeux,. Elle avait désespérément besoin de quelques heures de sommeil. Le sang ne voulait pas livrer son secret. Elle l'avait pourtant observé sous un très fort grossissement. A la base ils ne possédaient pas de microscope électronique, trop coûteux. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une technologie visible seulement avec des appareils de pointe utilisés seulement par les plus grands hôpitaux du pays.

Malgré l'heure tardive, elle demanda une entrevue avec le général Hammond. Celui-ci la reçut dans ses quartiers, visiblement il n'était pas couché et travaillait sur son ordinateur quand elle entra.

-Mon général, j'ai besoin d'une autorisation pour sortir les prélèvements de la base. Ici je ne trouve rien, il me faudrait un microscope électronique très puissant.

-Vous pensez à quoi docteur ?

-A des nanites, ou quelque chose d'équivalent. Une technique qui diffuserait le produit en permanence, dans le sang de la victime. Je pense à un piège laissé par les goa'ulds pour tuer toutes les personnes qui oseraient s'introduire dans le temple. Il semble que c'est dans le temple que le poison est répandu et inhalé par la personne qui reste un moment dans ce lieu. C'est pourquoi le colonel est atteint d'une forme plus légère, il a passé la majeure partie de la mission à l'extérieur.

-Et Teal'c ?

-Justement c'est pourquoi je pense à un piège goa'uld. Il ne vise pas les jaffas mais seulement les étrangers.

-Comment vont-ils ? Demanda le général après un silence.

-Pas très bien dit Janet d'un air sombre, Sam semble un peu mieux résister que le docteur Jackson, qui est tombé dans un coma profond.

-Pouvez-vous me donner les autorisations pour un hôpital mon général ?

-Je m'en occupe tout de suite docteur Frazier.

Quelques instants plus tard Janet et deux assistants étaient en route pour l'aéroport où un avion les attendait pour les emmener à l'hôpital militaire de Chicago.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Janet pour voir des milliers de nanites circuler dans les échantillons sanguins. Chacune d'elle diffusait son poison puis se détruisait. Il y avait là de quoi tuer plusieurs fois chaque individu. La concentration en poison était très forte et elle se diluait progressivement dans l'organisme empoisonnant celui-ci peu à peu.

Quelques heures plus tard elle était au chevet des malades. Il n'y avait aucun changement, les médicaments antiviraux, n'agissaient pas, l'adrénaline soutenait le cœur mais à trop forte dose il pouvait s'avérer plus dangereux que le poison lui-même.

Teal'c vint au devant de Janet quand elle arriva dans la pièce.

-Docteur, mon sang ne contient pas de poison n'est ce pas ?

-Non, en effet, c'est une technologie goa'uld, vous êtes immunisé.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne leur donnez pas mon sang . Il doit y avoir dedans des anticorps qui pourrait les sauver.

-Teal'c, je ne peux pas donner votre sang tel quel, cela pourrait les tuer. Mais rassurez-vous, avec vos prélèvements nous sommes en train d'essayer de fabriquer un antidote, mais ça va être long.

-Je suis volontaire dit O'Neill, injectez-moi, votre truc !

-C'est impossible colonel, dans quelques heures nous aurons sans doute avancé.

-Ouais, mais ce sera peut-être trop tard pour Daniel et le major.

O'Neill était furieux et désespéré. Il était là immobile sur un lit à regarder mourir ses amis. C'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Carolina sentit son désespoir. Elle lui prit la main, il s'y accrocha. Elle aurait voulu qu'il crie, qu'il explose ou qu'il pleure, cela lui aurait fait du bien. Non il restait immobile dans le lit, en silence, le visage tourné vers Sam qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Carolina ne savait plus quoi dire, pour la première fois de sa vie les mots lui manquaient.

Plus tard Janet revint le voir :

-Où en êtes-vous docteur ?

-Ça avance, nous venons de franchir une première étape intéressante. L'antidote fabriqué à partir des anticorps de Teal'c, fonctionne dans une éprouvette.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez ! Faites-moi la piqûre !

-Mais ça pourrait vous tuer !

-Honnêtement vous avez un autre cobaye ?

-Non dit Janet en hésitant

-Alors vous n'avez pas d'autre solution. Allez-y !

-C'est d'accord. Mais je dois vous prévenir je dois injecter dans une artère, ce qui est plus difficile. Et vous Jack qui n'aimez pas les piqûres vous allez être servi.

-Vous perdez du temps docteur, dit-il simplement.

-D'accord, Carolina aidez-moi, je vais piquer dans la fémorale.

Le produit coulait lentement dans le sang de O'Neill.

Il fallait attendre. C'était inconfortable, douloureux. Il ne disait rien, fermait les yeux. Son cœur s'emballa un instant, puis reprit son rythme normal.

Le général Hammond était là lui aussi. Sur son visage se lisait l'inquiétude. Sa meilleure équipe était encore une fois de plus anéantie. Il y avait trop de souffrances dans ces missions. Il arrivait à un tel point de saturation qui si on lui avait parlé de la fermeture du programme, il aurait applaudi des deux mains.

Il s'approcha et les regarda, ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis. Daniel si pâle ne respirant que grâce à la machine. Sam toute menue au fond du lit, blanche, branchée au monitor, luttant de toutes ses forces pour vaincre ce mal. Le colonel, immobile, la poitrine couverte d'électrodes, des perfusions dans chaque bras, et à l'aine. C'était le pire qu'il avait devant lui, le cauchemar le plus effroyable qui se réalisait. Et je ne peux même pas joindre Jacob, sa fille va peut-être mourir, et il ne le saura même pas.

Il rejoignit Teal'c qui passait tout son temps près de ses amis, et ne les quittait que pour se reposer en état de kel'no'rim. Teal'c ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour eux, que de les aider par sa présence. Il parlait avec O'Neill quand celui-ci n'était pas trop fatigué pour lui répondre. Ils évoquaient leur vie, leur mission, leur amitié. Mais ils ne parlaient pas de leur douleur, bien trop pudiques tous les deux.

Janet surveillait le passage du médicament dans les artères du colonel. Elle avait marqué le produit pour le visualiser sur l'écran. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait voir les nanites. Mais le produit se diffusait régulièrement tout le corps en était imprégné, pas une parcelle n'était épargnée. Il fallait de la patience beaucoup de patience. La perfusion durerait plusieurs heures.

La nuit promettait d'être longue. Le personnel était épuisé. Janet renvoya ceux qui n'étaient plus indispensable. Elle s'accorda une heure de sommeil dans un fauteuil.

Les hurlements du bip la réveillèrent en sursaut. Daniel venait de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Le colonel se réveilla en sursaut et cria.

Janet prit les palettes, il fibrille :

-Chargez à cent, on dégage !

Rien.

-Chargez à deux cents !

Le cœur repartit d'abord faible, puis plus régulier. La dernière prise de sang montrait une charge de poison proche de la dose létale. Il fallait faire très vite.

Les résultats des analyses n'étaient pas concluants. Il fallait augmenter la dose. Un nouveau produit fut injecté, ce fut un échec. Beaucoup de souffrances inutiles.

Janet s'approcha du colonel

-Si nous continuons comme ça Jack, on va vous tuer, ça ne sert à rien.

-Il n'y a pas d'amélioration ?

-Si mais elle est si faible. Ce n'est pas suffisant.

-Docteur Frazier dit Teal'c, en s'approchant et si la solution était le naquada ?

-Mais Teal'c vous n'avez pas de naquada dans le sang ? S'étonna Janet.

-Non, mais mon symbiote si. C'est lui qui me donne l'immunité contre les maladies. Vous savez que si on m'enlève le symbiote je meurs rapidement.

-En effet, mais le major a du naquada dans le sang ! Les restes des protéines de Jolinar.

-Mais peut-être pas en quantité suffisante ?

-Vous voulez dire qu'un Goa'uld pourrait les sauver ? Je n'aime pas du tout cette idée.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais si vous préleviez du sang dans mon symbiote. Vous pourriez peut-être fabriquer un vaccin à base de naquada. A moins que vous puissiez injecter du naquada directement dans leur sang.

-C'est trop dangereux Teal'c. Mais vous-même, si je touche à votre symbiote il risque de mourir et vous avec. Je ne peux pas accepter cela. Tuer un malade pour en guérir un autre. Non c'est impossible et contraire à l'éthique.

-Mais Docteur Frazier, je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Je veux le faire. J'en ai parlé au général Hammond il est d'accord.

-En effet docteur, c'est un ordre. Dit Hammond, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Alors si c'est un ordre… Mais laissez-moi quand même vous mettre en garde. C'est très dangereux, et nous n'avons absolument pas la certitude que cela va marcher.

-Il ne vous reste pas beaucoup de temps docteur dit Hammond. Commencez tout de suite.

Janet avec le sang du symbiote courut au laboratoire, et vit tout de suite que c'était la bonne idée. Le produit fabriqué détruisait immédiatement les particules de poison.

Elle courut jusqu'au lit de Daniel et lui aussitôt l'injection, puis à Carter, enfin au colonel.

Le retour à la vie fut difficile, l'empoisonnement fut long à juguler surtout chez Daniel, qui n'avait pas de naquada dans le sang. O'Neill fut debout très rapidement et passait tout son temps à l'infirmerie près de Carter, qui reprenait des forces et souriait à toutes les blagues de son colonel.

Carolina les voyait, les entendait. Il ne se passait rien de particulier entre eux du moins pour un œil peu exercé. Mais on ne la faisait pas à Carolina French. Elle sentit le poison de la jalousie s'infiltrer en elle. Elle préféra quitter l'infirmerie et se réfugier à l'extérieur de la base dans le petit appartement qu'elle louait dans un quartier calme de Colorado Springs. Elle s'assit lourdement et ouvrit son journal.

Elle écrivait depuis l'évaluation qu'elle avait faite à la base. Cela la soulageait d'écrire noir sur blanc ce qu'elle ressentait. Comme elle ne pouvait parler à personne, elle aurait eu trop honte à son âge d'avouer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour le colonel. Elle ne voulait pas en parler non plus à un thérapeute, après tout l'amour n'était pas une maladie. Son journal était là pour ça.

Mais comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle savait que c'était une situation désespérée. Elle était venue se jeter dans le piège tête baissée. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. Elle souffrait, mais elle était toujours vivante. Et puis elle pouvait quelquefois se leurrer. Elle s'était fabriqué un petit monde où tout était encore possible Après tout il était très gentil avec elle, n'était pas avare de sourires ni de paroles.

Elle se sentait acceptée peut-être pas au même titre que Janet qui les connaissait depuis longtemps, mais comme Eva, qui s'était fait progressivement une petite place. Ils la consultaient volontiers, pour des petits riens, des conseils. Enfin les autres, pas lui. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'infirmerie, et y allait le moins possible, juste le petit minimum pour ne pas être en faute vis à vis de sa hiérarchie. Dans les couloirs de la base, ils échangeaient avec elle des plaisanteries, oui, elle avait maintenant sa place parmi eux.

Elle se sentait très proche de Sam, en elle, elle admirait la femme et la scientifique. Entre elles, elles avaient des conversations qui faisaient périr d'ennui le colonel. Elles en riaient toutes les deux à se tenir les côtes. Et lui jouait à fond le rôle qu'on aimait lui attribuer, celui qui ne comprend rien aux sciences. Avec Daniel elle s'entendait bien. Il était toujours curieux de tout, elle ne se laissait pas de l'écouter.

Mais celui qu'elle préférait c'était Teal'c. Il était d'un calme olympien et ne s'étonnait de rien. Quand elle était déprimée elle allait le voir. Il avait réussi à lui enseigner la relaxation. Alors tous les deux ils faisaient leurs méditations ensemble dans la chambre aux lumières. Cette pièce si apaisante. Cela lui permettait de se ressourcer et de relativiser les petites souffrances qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle avait connu avant. Elle bénissait tous les jours de sa vie, cette captivité qui avait effacé l'autre, si terrible.

Les missions avaient repris, elle était quelquefois du voyage, elle avait vu son premier goa'uld et en avait été impressionnée. Elle aimait traverser l'anneau de lumière, rencontrer d'autres peuples. Quelquefois les missions tournaient au désastre, et il fallait alors rentrer en catastrophe à la base.

Le plus souvent elle travaillait à l'infirmerie. Elle adorait cette vie et cette adrénaline qui montait à chaque fois que les alarmes se déclenchaient. Il pouvait à ce moment là, tout arriver. Des blessés, des malades, des morts même. Le lieutenant Smith était mort hier, il faisait partie de SG4. La base était en deuil. Perdre un homme était la pire chose qui pouvait se passer. Elle eut pitié du colonel Figherton qui venait de perdre un de ses meilleurs éléments.

Elle redoutait un jour d'avoir à assister à une cérémonie au pied de la rampe d'embarquement pour un de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Après plusieurs semaines de travail intense, le général Hammond avait décidé de leur donner quelques jours de congé. La base se vida rapidement. Daniel bien sûr avait pris le premier avion pour l'Egypte, où il espérait toujours faire d'autres découvertes sur les Goa'ulds. Le colonel O'Neill était parti pour son chalet. Même Sam avait quitté son cher labo et était allée passer quelques jours avec son père sur une mystérieuse base Tok'ra. Chulac et son fils attendaient Teal'c qui se tenait en tenue traditionnelle prêt au départ.

-Et vous docteur French vous allez quitter la base j'espère ? Dit le général Hammond, je vous trouve une petite mine.

-Oui général, je pense aller voir mon père. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis à la base et il me manque.

-Bonnes vacances docteur French, dit Hammond en lui serrant la main.

Carolina conduisait doucement car la route était sinueuse, et il faisait déjà presque nuit.

Elle s'installa plusieurs jours et passa de délicieux moments avec son père. Naturellement elle lui parla de son travail dans une base militaire. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle n'avait pas le droit de parler du projet porte des étoiles.

Son père la regardait

-Es-tu heureuse ma fille ? Lui dit-il doucement.

Elle se sentit rougir.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-C'est en fait très compliqué.

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de choses anciennes, qui les avaient détruits tous les deux. Mais lui parler de Jack était au-dessus de ses forces. Comment aurait-elle pu évoquer devant lui cette scène dans la prison. Ce pauvre petit bonheur qui s'obstinait à fuir et cet espoir qui ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'aurait pas compris.

Elle se tut.

Il respecta son silence.

C'était une belle nuit d'été propice à l'amour. Mais pour Carolina ce serait toujours le désert.

Elle repensait toujours à la base, elle y était entrée comme on entre en religion de tout son corps et toute son âme. Sa pensée était là-bas, elle revivait et se torturait des petits riens qui jalonnaient son quotidien, des mots gentils, des sourires. Et puis son abandon total entre ses mains quand il était malade ou blessé. La totale confiance qu'il lui faisait. Elle savait tout de lui, pas un pouce de son corps ne lui était étranger, et pourtant, elle n'était que son médecin. Elle pouvait le toucher, panser ses plaies, lui tenir la main, lui faire tous les soins nécessaires, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de franchir la barrière. A la base il était le colonel O'Neill, mais dans son cœur il était Jack. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle pourrait tenir à se consumer ainsi.

Oh cet espoir qui ne voulait pas mourir.

Quelques jours plus tard une force inconnue la poussa à aller voir Jack dans son chalet. Carolina n'avait pas besoin de la carte, elle connaissait la route par cœur.

Elle arrêta sa voiture assez loin, pour prendre son temps, réfléchir avant peut-être de franchir une étape. Elle ne savait pas du tout l'accueil qu'elle recevrait. Il pouvait être très dur en paroles quelquefois, elle en avait fait les frais quand il lui avait jeté à la tête son QI de 145. Cela l'avait atteinte beaucoup plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait laissé voir. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien laissé voir du tout.

La journée était chaude, c'était l'heure de la mi-journée où tout fait halte. Aucun bruit de la civilisation ne parvenait jusqu'ici. L'eau jaillissante des cascades rafraîchissait l'air immobile et brûlant. Au virage suivant c'était le silence. Carolina comprenait pourquoi le colonel aimait tant cet endroit. Un lieu si calme pour se ressourcer. Un lieu pour oublier une vie si difficile parfois.

Elle l'aperçut de loin. Il était devant la maison, un chalet de rondins, rudimentaire. Elle le voyait de dos, il était en short et torse nu. Tenue très inhabituelle chez lui, mais qui était naturelle dans un tel endroit. Le chalet était planté au bord d'un petit lac ou un ponton avançait dans l'eau verte où se miraient les noirs sapins. Elle ralentit, il ne l'avait pas encore vue. Elle dut faire crisser son pas car il se retourna brusquement. Il mit sa main en visière car elle s'avançait dans le soleil.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et fut accueillie par un brusque :

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là !

Elle faillit prendre ses jambes à son cou mais continua d'avancer. Son cœur battait comme un tambour, elle balbutia une pauvre excuse :

-J'étais dans les parages,… mon père a une maison pas loin d'ici, et je me suis dit que … Elle bafouillait.

-Ne restez pas dehors au soleil, vous allez prendre mal lui dit-il bourru.

Elle fit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de lui.

-Excusez ma tenue je n'attendais personne.

-C'est très bien comme ça.

Ils échangeaient des banalités, des choses qui n'avaient plus aucun sens pour elle. Elle hurlait son nom à l'intérieur d'elle-même, mais elle collait sur son visage un masque d'indifférence.

Puis elle craqua :

-Jack !

Il recula d'un pas.

-Jack redit-elle

Il dut lire dans ses yeux ce qu'elle ne disait pas, car il dit cette phrase surprenante que rien ne prévoyait :

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Elle cria encore

-Jack !

Elle pleurait, elle sanglotait. Elle se jeta contre lui, il la repoussa

-Non, Carolina, non.

-Mais pourquoi ? On est pareil tous les deux. On a vécu la même chose. Il n'y a que toi pour comprendre ce que veut dire être soumis à un être qui vous prend et vous torture. Les démons que j'ai connus, pour toi ils s'appellent Nirti et Kali. On est pareil !

Il était comme pétrifié, elle s'accrochait à lui, ses larmes lui mouillaient la poitrine.

Alors elle recula dans le soleil,

- C'est ça qui te gêne ?

Elle défit son chemisier et sur sa peau brune apparurent des petites traces blanches.

-Tu vois là, ce sont les marques de cigarette, et là un coup de couteau car ça je ne te l'ai pas dit ils m'ont tailladée la peau à plusieurs reprises. Tiens regarde là il y en a encore une autre.

Elle était déchaînée, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

-Et toi, tu en as aussi des cicatrices, je les connais par cœur, celles qu'on voit et celles qu'on ne voit pas. Je sais exactement où se trouvent les deux marques de balles que tu as sur le ventre. Je connais aussi les traces laissées par les lances jaffas, et puis cette petite cicatrice que tu as en haut de la cuisse droite. Et je sais exactement les cicatrices qu'on ne voit pas, celles des armes de poing qui te font toujours souffrir, et je connais aussi la souffrance de ton divorce, et celle de la mort de ton fils !

Elle hurlait ces derniers mots. Ses yeux étaient pleins de fureur quand elle le regardait. Il la rattrapa comme elle tombait évanouie de désespoir et de colère, son corps vidé de toute force.

Elle se réveilla à l'intérieur. Il faisait frais dans le chalet. Elle était allongée sur son lit, là où il l'avait portée. Elle était seule, il l'avait laissée se reprendre. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer.

Oh ! Cet espoir qui ne veut pas mourir.

Elle sortit, il était là sur le banc. Il avait préparé le repas.

Elle s'assit lourdement en face de lui.

-Jack, je te demande pardon.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Dans les siens elle y lut une sorte douceur qu'elle interpréta mal :

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Jack !

Il sourit :

-Tu es tout sauf pitoyable Carolina,

Il compta sur ses doigts :

-Nerveuse, passionnée, exaltée, un peu folle peut-être ?

Elle rit soulagée

-Tu me pardonnes ?

-Bien sûr, tu n'étais plus toi-même, tu as tellement souffert !

Elle remarqua qu'il la tutoyait, la barrière s'entrouvrait peut être un peu ?

-Mange lui dit-il en lui montrant l'assiette de sandwiches.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

Elle se força à avaler quelques bouchées car elle n'avait rien pris depuis le matin.

Le temps était en train de changer. En cette fin d'après-midi de gros nuages avaient envahi le ciel et le sommet des montagnes disparaissait déjà dans la noirceur. De temps à autre des éclairs zébraient le ciel et de grosses gouttes commençaient à tomber.

-Il faudrait que je rentre dit-elle sans conviction.

-Non, dit-il fermement, tu n'es pas en état de conduire, et puis les orages sont très violents par ici. D'ailleurs tu devrais aller chercher tes affaires avant la pluie.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa voiture chercher son sac, quand elle rentra la pluie commençait à tomber et la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés.

Dans la grande pièce il faisait bon. Jack alluma une flambée dans la cheminée pour chasser l'humidité qui s'infiltrait sous les fenêtres mal jointes.

La pièce était très sobre. C'est bien la maison d'un célibataire pensa t-elle. Depuis le bahut de bois blanc, quelques chaises autour d'une table, jusqu'à l'unique fauteuil près de la cheminée. Sur une étagère quelques livres, un jeu d'échecs, et dans un coin du matériel de pêche.

Carolina sortit de son sac un épais cahier et le tendit à Jack.

Il fut surpris :

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est mon journal, je voudrais que tu le lises.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Pourquoi ?

-Je voudrais que tu saches tout de moi.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie.

Elle parut déçue :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne trouve pas ça bien. Tu dois garder tes secrets, je n'ai pas besoin de les connaître. Et puis ça te servirait à quoi ?

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu me juges mal dit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

-Je ne te juge pas du tout, ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Je parle de toi dedans dit-elle légèrement

-Ah oui ? Il sourit.

Son regard ne la lâchait pas comme s'il voulait lire en elle.

Elle n'insista pas, et fit le tour de la pièce.

-Tu n'as pas la télé ?

-Non, ni le téléphone non plus.

-Et si le général Hammond veut te joindre ?

-J'ai quand même un portable, mais il n'y a que le général qui a le numéro, ajouta t-il en souriant, alors je suis tranquille.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ce métier ?

-Quoi ? Militaire ?

-Oui,

-T'as pas lu mon dossier, de long en large et en travers, dit–il avec un fin sourire ?

Elle rougit :

-Oui je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi. J'ai même lu tous tes dossiers confidentiels, C'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu me connaisses mieux.

Le cahier était posé sur la table entre eux.

La nuit était tout à fait tombée et les éléments se déchaînaient au dehors. La pluie résonnait sur le toit du chalet. L'orage grondait et se rapprochait.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, il est tard se contenta t- il de dire. Je te laisse la chambre.

-Et toi tu vas dormir où ?

-Ici, et il lui montra le fauteuil.

-On pourrait se partager le lit dit-elle malicieusement ?

Il fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu et d'un geste lui fit voir où était la salle de bain.

Carolina n'insista pas. Elle se coucha le cœur en paix. Elle était dans son chalet, il ne l'avait pas mis dehors. Elle avait pourtant senti que s'il n'y avait pas eu cet orage providentiel il l'aurait sans doute laissée partir.

Jack s'assit dans le fauteuil et allongea ses jambes vers le feu. Il tenait dans ses mains le journal de Carolina.

Il hésitait un peu à l'ouvrir. La personnalité de Carolina le troublait, elle était compliquée et il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une voix qu'il n'avait pas choisie. Et puis Carolina était médecin à la base. Elle le soignait quand il était blessé ou malade, elle l'obligeait quelquefois à parler de lui, elle avait une façon très efficace de le faire en le fixant de son regard gris si calme et si étrange. Quelquefois de guerre lasse il lâchait quelques mots, une phrase qui le dévoilaient. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger le travail et le plaisir. Enfin c'est le sentiment qu'il voulait donner. Car il savait qu'au fond de lui-même, c'était peut être un peu différent.

C'était un gros cahier.

18 mars : J'ai commencé ce matin mon travail à la base de Cheyenne Mountain. J'ai rencontré SG1, j'ai tout de suite sympathisé avec eux. Sauf avec le colonel O'Neill. Quand je l'ai aperçu, j'ai failli me trouver mal. Il ressemble tellement à Peter.

19 mars : En fait Jack O'Neill de près ne ressemble pas tant que ça à Peter, l'allure générale peut–être, un visage dur, grand, mince, une impression de force et de détermination.

20 mars : J'ai commencé les visites médicales. Avec O'Neill ça a démarré en fanfare. Je l'ai fait mettre nu, comme les autres, il m'a sorti une phrase très insolente, qui m'a beaucoup choquée.

A l'évocation de cette scène, Jack trouva qu'il avait été un peu fort. Mais elle l'avait tout de suite agacé.

Il passa une partie de la nuit à lire le journal de Carolina. Elle écrivait bien, se décrivait sans complaisance, ne parlait pas de son travail sauf si cela l'impliquait personnellement. Son nom à lui revenait à toutes les pages. Depuis la scène de la prison elle était amoureuse de lui. Il lut aussi ce qu'elle avait écrit de son départ, quand elle était sortie dans l'indifférence générale.

Elle parlait aussi de la dépression qu'elle avait eue après, de sa vie, ou de sa non vie à New York.

Le journal s'arrêtait la veille.

« Demain, je vais chez Jack, je prendrais ma décision après selon l'accueil que je recevrais. »

Il referma le cahier , et resta songeur un moment.

Il s'endormit devant le feu.

Ils se retrouvèrent sans un mot devant le café qu'elle avait préparé. Ils burent en silence.

Jack reposa sa tasse et lui demanda :

-C'est quoi la décision que tu dois prendre ?

Elle se défit sous son regard interrogateur. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle renversa son café.

-Quelle sotte je fais !

Elle se reprit :

-Tu as lu ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui j'ai lu, j'ai même tout lu. Je suis d'ailleurs effaré de tout ce que tu écris.

Il ajouta :

-Excuse-moi, j'ai été assez grossier avec toi.

-Quand ça ?

-Lors de la première visite médicale.

-Oh je vois, c'est pas grave.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, insista t-il, c'est quoi la décision que tu dois prendre ?

Après un instant elle lâcha dans un murmure :

-Vivre ou non.

-Quoi ? Il sursauta, Tu veux mourir ?

Elle baissait la tête.

Il se leva et l'obligea à se mettre debout, lui releva le menton

-Regarde-moi Carolina dit-il sévèrement, tu veux mourir ?

-Oui, dit-elle simplement.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?

-Non je ne suis pas du tout guérie. On ne guérit pas de ce genre de blessure.

-Pourtant tu as changé depuis que je te connais. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme de la prison de Mout.

-Non, je n'ai pas changé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, je ne peux pas fonder une famille.

-Ah oui, ironisa t-il alors tu t'es dit avec ce bon vieux Jack, c'est pas grave, il ne veut pas d'enfant non plus c'est parfait !

Il avait pris un air tellement dépité qu'elle fut prise d'un fou rire. Il rit aussi et se reprit le premier

-Je t'interdis bien de penser à la mort. C'est compris ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu fais à la base ?

-Si j'adore ce travail, et puis je te vois. Mais il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie.

Un lourd silence s'installa, l'ombre de Sam planait entre eux.

-Tu sais pourtant au fond de toi, qu'il n'y aura jamais rien avec Sam ? Reprit –elle.

Il tiqua.

Elle continua impitoyable :

-Je ne comprends pas du tout votre relation. Il y a si peu de choses qui passent entre vous, quelquefois un regard ou un sourire peut être un peu plus appuyé, mais c'est peu pour bâtir une vie, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai entendu parler d'un règlement de non-fraternisation. C'est de la foutaise ça, Jack et tu le sais. Je commence à te connaître, il n'y a pas un seul règlement de la base que tu n'aies violé deux ou trois fois, alors pourquoi pas celui-là ? Tu risques souvent la cour martiale pour moins que ça ? Tu ne réponds pas ?

-Fous-moi la paix avec ça j'ai pas envie d'en parler, et surtout pas avec toi.

Et puis arrête de jouer la psy. Tu n'es pas à la base ici, tu es chez moi, et je ne t'y ai pas invitée.

Bref rappel qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Sans cet orage elle serait partie depuis longtemps.

Elle regarda dehors, Le soleil apparaissait sur les sommets les éclairant d'une lueur rosée, ce serait une belle journée d'été. Elle fit quelques pas, essayant de se reprendre. Elle savait qu'elle était dans une impasse. Mais elle s'obstinait, elle irait jusqu'au bout de son rêve, elle le savait, même si elle devait en mourir.

Elle le regarda, c'était un roc, elle se buterait toujours contre cette force. Elle avait une folle envie de lui, mais il avait raison quand il disait que ce serait une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Quelles relations de travail pourraient-ils avoir après ?

Etait-elle vraiment guérie ? Elle savait bien que non, elle n'avait pas eu d'hommes dans sa vie depuis le drame. Elle avait pensé que celui-là aurait pu la comprendre, il avait lui aussi vécu des choses terribles. Elle était sûre d'ailleurs qu'il la comprenait ça se voyait dans son regard. Elle était à la croisée des chemins, Ce qu'elle allait faire ou ne pas faire, ce qu'il allait dire ou ne pas dire, déterminerait toute son existence. Elle avait l'intuition que ce serait lui ou rien, que ce serait lui et la vie, et que sans lui ce serait la mort. Peut-être pas la mort du corps, mais celle bien pire du cœur.

Alors pourquoi vouloir entamer une relation qui serait peut être un échec, qui de toute façon n'aurait pas de suites ? Finalement son rêve, à l'état de rêve n'était-il pas plus beau ? Il la protègerait des souffrances et des douleurs qu'elle ne supportait plus. Il lui permettrait de prolonger son existence. Ce serait un état de neutralité émotionnelle, dans lequel elle se déplacerait comme dans de la ouate.

Elle restait sur le seuil de la porte regardant sans les voir les montagnes, ses joues étaient inondées de larmes, un chagrin silencieux et poignant, elle commençait un long travail de deuil, la mort de son rêve. La mort de son cœur.

Oh cet espoir qui ne voulait pas mourir !

Discret, il s'était éloigné, il sentait qu'elle voulait être seule un moment. Il était malheureux pour elle, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Bien sûr il y aurait eu les gestes, les caresses, l'amour qu'il pourrait lui apporter. Mais ce ne serait qu'un moment, et il savait que ce n'était pas du tout ça qu'elle désirait. Elle l'aimait, mais il ne sentait pas capable de répondre à cet amour. Il n'y était pas prêt du tout. Il la laissa et commença à monter le petit chemin qui grimpait derrière le chalet. A quelques centaines de mètres il s'assit sur un petit promontoire où il aimait se rendre pour admirer le paysage. Quand il avait besoin de réfléchir c'est là qu'il allait. Autrement il passait son temps à pêcher dans le petit lac. Il se vidait l'esprit de toutes les missions et se reposait. C'est ça qu'il préférait.

-Jack,

Il se retourna, elle l'avait suivi sur le chemin de pierres. Il la regardait monter, et la trouva très belle, sans maquillage, vêtue d'un jean informe et d'un pull sans manche. Sa peau mat avait la couleur de l'abricot doré par le soleil. Ses cheveux noirs, tombaient en longues boucles sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient gonflés d'un flot de larmes, rougis par le chagrin. Malgré lui il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre sa poitrine. Elle se cramponnait à lui.

-J'ai besoin de toi Jack.

-Pourquoi moi ? Dit-il, parce que je me suis trouvé là quand tu avais besoin d'une épaule compatissante pour pleurer ?

-Je ne sais pas. En psychanalyse on dirait que je fais un transfert.

-Oublie tout ça. Il y a trop de choses compliquées dans ta petite tête.

Elle était si bien là contre lui, elle aurait voulu y passer sa vie. Ils revinrent lentement vers le chalet. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait partir, tout avait déjà été dit.

-Je vais partir dit-elle simplement.

Il ne répondit pas et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.

Alors répondant à un élan incontrôlable, elle l'embrassa, il ne la repoussa pas, leurs lèvres s'unirent, soudain, ce fut violent, un vrai baiser profond, le cœur de Carolina battait si fort dans sa poitrine.

Enfin, il réagissait.

Ce fut lui qui s'éloigna.

-Pourquoi tu ne profites pas de ce que je t'offre, tu as sûrement des aventures, ce n'est pas Sam qui t'arrête, alors c'est quoi ? Tu me trouves laide, moche, ridicule,

Il soupira

-Je ne veux pas d'une aventure avec toi. Tu souffrirais beaucoup trop.

-Parce que tu es tenté, dis-le-moi une fois que tu me trouves belle.

Il la regarda gravement :

-Oui tu es belle, oui j'ai envie de toi, mais je ne veux pas, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Reprenez-vous Carolina.

Elle comprit que c'était fini, car il avait repris le vouvoiement qui l'éloignait d'elle à la vitesse de la lumière.

Elle sut qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien avec cet homme.

-Alors embrasse-moi une dernière fois, un vrai baiser.

Il se pencha vers elle, sa bouche la meurtrissant. Elle savoura ce baiser, passa sa main sur sa peau, le toucha comme elle en avait toujours rêvé. Elle crut sentir une légère caresse sur ses seins, comme un cadeau.

Ce fut elle qui se détacha les yeux pleins de lumière.

-Rassurez-vous colonel, je ne vous importunerai plus. Cette scène n'a jamais existé. Maintenant je vais rentrer.

Elle se recula, le gravant à jamais dans son cœur. Il disparut dans la maison.

Secouée de sanglots, elle le quitta pour toujours. Oh ! Elle le reverrait à la base, mais ce ne serait plus jamais pareil.

3ème partie

LES JAFFAS LES POURSUIVAIENT …

Les jaffas les poursuivaient, un instant Carolina se retourna, en vit un qui pointait sa lance sur elle, elle vit la flamme s'allumer et resta pétrifiée. Elle sentit O'Neill qui se jetait en travers de ses jambes en hurlant son nom. Le coup fut dévié mais l'atteignit tout de même dans l'épaule. Il se releva et l'appela aussitôt :

Carolina !

Elle voulut parler.

-Ne dites rien, on va vous soigner.

Teal'c avait déjà tué le dernier jaffa.

Elle saignait abondamment et passa la porte dans les bras de Jack. Elle sentit la vie s'écouler à chaque mouvement. Elle sombra.

C'est un corps inerte que le colonel porta jusqu'au bas de la rampe. Il la posa délicatement sur le brancard où elle fut prise immédiatement en charge par Janet et son équipe.

-Cela ressemble encore à une mission ratée, avait dit le général Hammond

En ce moment ils les multipliaient. A chaque fois il y avait des blessés. Tout de suite O'Neill avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, la planète n'était pas du tout celle que la sonde leur avait montrée.

Le général Hammond était très inquiet pour ses équipes. Tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Il s'efforçait de cacher son inquiétude sous un air sévère qui ne lui était pas habituel. Ils étaient dans la salle de briefing, et depuis plus d'une heure ils essayaient de comprendre dans quel guêpier ils s'étaient encore fourrés. Tout était devenu incontrôlable, comme si une main les poussait dans la mauvaise direction.

Cela avait commencé avec l'emprisonnement du Docteur French et du Colonel sur la planète de Mout, cela s'était poursuivi avec l'empoisonnement du major et du docteur Jackson. Et aujourd'hui cette horde de jaffas qui avait blessé Carolina.

Sans compter toutes les autres sorties tout aussi catastrophiques des autres équipes.

Le téléphone sonna. Hammond prit le combiné et après quelques brefs oui, il raccrocha.

-le docteur Frazier a terminé d'opérer Carolina dit-il. Tout s'est bien passé.

Il sentit la tension se relâcher.

-Permission d'aller à l'infirmerie mon général dit Sam ?

-Allez-y et profitez-en pour passer vos examens médicaux. Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant demain conclut le général en se levant. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec vous nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. Il nous faut trouver très vite le pourquoi de ces échecs. En attendant toutes les missions sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

A l'infirmerie, Carolina reprenait pied doucement avec la réalité. Elle sortit de sa torpeur induite par les anesthésiques et les médicaments.

Janet leur avait assurés que ce ne serait pas très long à guérir, aucun organe vital n' avait été touché.

Sa vision était floue, une douleur lancinante dans le bras lui ôtait toute possibilité de réflexion. Janet s'approcha :

-Carolina réveillez-vous.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le plafond semblait s'être stabilisé. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision.

-Tout va bien Carolina dit la voix apaisante de Sam, qui s'assit sur le lit et lui prit la main.

-Tout va bien redit Sam.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et les vit autour d'elle. Teal'c, Daniel, Sam, puis le colonel, les bras croisés, debout à quelques pas de là .

Sam lui passa une main fraîche sur son front brûlant. Cela lui fit du bien. Elle vit penchés sur elle ces visages graves, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Elle sentit son cœur se dilater. Elle était parmi eux, ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. Elle était importante à leurs yeux. Alors qu'importaient les blessures et la souffrance, pour la première fois de sa vie elle n' était plus seule, elle avait une famille. Ce n'était pas sa vraie famille, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que cela. Celle-ci était tellement plus vraie, et plus aimante que la véritable.

-Colonel dit-elle d'une voix faible

O'Neill se rapprocha :

-Je voulais vous dire merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie, sans toi je serais morte.

Elle mélangeait le tu et le vous. D'un accord tacite ils avaient repris le vous, qui maintenait entre eux une certaine distance, un éloignement voulu, quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas, mais qu'elle avait acceptée. Mais dans les moments délicats elle reprenait le tutoiement. Alors Jack lui dit qu'il l'avait sauvée certes, mais que ça avait été instinctif, qu'en aucun cas il n'aurait pu la laisser mourir. Elle comprit qu'elle faisait maintenant partie intégrante de leur groupe. Finalement elle l'avait son amour. C'était plus de l'amitié mais c'était déjà tellement beaucoup.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Le lendemain Sam se plongea dans les entrailles de l'ordinateur. Tout était normal selon elle. Le général Hammond n'était pas convaincu et ordonna un diagnostic approfondi.

-Mon général dit Sam, les ordinateurs fonctionnent parfaitement, aucune altération des programmes, aucun incident à signaler.

-Alors nous avons une intrusion dans la base conclut le général.

La réunion se terminait quand O'Neill soudain eut une idée. C'était si rare que Sam et daniel le regardaient en riant :

-Ben quoi ? Ça peut m'arriver d'avoir des idées.

-A quoi pensez-vous colonel ?

-Et si c'était nous ? C'est peut –être stupide comme idée mais je n'en ai pas d'autres.

-Vous pensez que quelqu'un dans cette base est sous influence dit Hammond subitement très inquiet ?

-C'est tout à fait possible dit Sam.

-Une sorte de programmation zatark, dit Daniel. L'un de nous pourrait se transformer en une machine à tuer sans le savoir, c'est terrifiant !

-Moi, je penserais à quelque chose de plus complexe dit Janet qui était venue se joindre au groupe. Une sorte d'implant qui nous donnerait de fausses informations, pour nous obliger à nous jeter dans des pièges préparés à notre intention.

-Il va falloir faire une investigation poussée de toutes les personnes parties en mission depuis trois mois. Cela implique toutes équipes SG, le docteur Frazier, et moi-même.

Et devant l'air surpris de O'Neill,

-Oui colonel, je vous ai rejoins pour une mission sur P4X218, le mois dernier.

-Ah oui fit O'Neill, j'avais oublié.

Le général Hammond ordonna à Janet de mobiliser tout son service à la recherche de cet implant. Il ordonna que la recherche commence par les examens de O'Neill et de Carolina.

-Ils sont restés prisonniers de Mout pendant deux jours, on ne leur a fait aucun mal, rien que ça c'est suspect, avait-il ajouté.

Il fit mettre O'Neill en cellule et au secret. Carolina aussi était gardée sévèrement. Elle pouvait maintenant se lever, mais n'avait pas le droit de sortir de la chambre. Il y avait un garde à sa porte nuit et jour.

On mit les menottes au colonel pour l'emmener de la cellule à l'infirmerie.

Il était furieux, comme s'il pouvait s'échapper ! Il était escorté de deux hommes en armes.

Quand il se trouva seul devant Janet il râla :

-Vous pouvez pas m'enlever ces trucs dit-il en tendant les poignets.

-Je suis désolée colonel dit Janet, ordre du général Hammond.

Janet commença un minutieux examen, prise de sang, radios, IRM, elle ne trouva rien. O'Neill était allongé sur un lit le poignet attaché aux barreaux. Il prenait son mal en patience, mais il avait la désagréable impression d'être prisonnier des Goa'ulds et non chez lui à la base.

-Mais enfin docteur qu'est ce que vous cherchez ?

-Un implant colonel.

-Vous ne trouvez rien, n'est ce pas, je suppose que vous allez faire subir la même chose au docteur French ?

-En effet car vous êtes les seules personnes ayant été faites prisonnières depuis quelques mois. On ne peut pas poser un implant goa'uld si on a pas un contact direct avec la personne. C'est impossible. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant les deux jours de votre emprisonnement. Nous devons le savoir, et nous trouverons.

O'Neill trouvait Janet changée, elle lui parut plus dure. C'était une militaire qui avait un haut sens du devoir. Elle agissait sous les ordres du général Hammond. O'Neill savait que le général serait impitoyable. L'enjeu était trop important. Démanteler les équipes SG était pour les goa'ulds le moyen d'atteindre la Tauri en affaiblissant leurs défenses. Et puis Janet avait l'obligation de résultats, c'est ce qui la rendait plus ferme et plus exigeante encore que d'habitude.

Il frissonna en pensant que Carolina et lui étaient bien peu de choses dans un tel plan, et que les leurs n'hésiteraient pas à les sacrifier si c'était pour le bien de tous. Leurs vies ne pèseraient pas bien lourd dans la balance.

Après l'examen on le conduisit dans une cellule plus grande où il eut la surprise de trouver Carolina et le général Hammond.

-Colonel, docteur, leur dit Hammond, nous devons éclaircir cette histoire d'implant. Vous seuls pouvez nous dire ce qui s'est passé dans la prison de Mout. Vos interrogatoires n'ayant rien donné je vous mets dans la même cellule, peut-être qu'à deux la mémoire vous reviendra. Faites un effort pour vous rappeler tout ce que vous avez fait. Avez-vous été drogués ? Quelles étaient vos conditions de détention ? Je veux tout savoir.

Le général n'attendit pas leur réponse il quitta la pièce faisant signe au planton de rester devant la porte.

Carolina était blanche, elle souffrait de sa blessure et n'arrivait pas à trouver de position confortable.

-Il faut tenir lui dit O'Neill, courage, et montrant la caméra. Le film sera raté si vous pleurez.

Elle sourit.

-Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui se passe.

-Oh, c'est simple ils ne nous lâcheront pas tant qu'ils ne sauront pas ce qu'on a dans la tête.

-Mais on a rien dans la tête !

-C'est possible mais c'est pas sûr. On a dormi dans cette foutue prison, ils ont bien pu nous fourrer quelque chose dans le crane pendant ce temps là.

Ils essayèrent de se récapituler tous les évènements de leurs deux jours de captivité. D'un commun accord ils passèrent sous silence la déchirante confession de Carolina. Ils pensaient avec raison tous les deux que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'enquête.

Carolina grimaça.

-Vous souffrez demanda–t-il inquiet ?

-Oui, et je n'ai pas eu de calmant aujourd'hui. Je trouve que leurs méthodes s'apparentent à de la torture. On ne peut pas débrancher la caméra ajouta t-elle dans un soupir ?

-Non, ce serait inutile, et on ferait preuve de mauvaise volonté.

-Et elle donne où cette caméra ?

-Dans le bureau du général Hammond.

-Alors il nous regarde et écoute tout ce qu'on dit ?

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Alors que fait-on maintenant ?

-Rien, ou plutôt si, on essaie de se rappeler.

Elle se rapprocha de lui :

-Je ne suis pas rassurée colonel, je n'ai pas l'habitude comme vous de ces situations qui peuvent basculer d'un instant à l'autre. J'ai l'habitude de contrôler les choses. Dans mon travail je suis celle qui fait subir, ou qui écoute, mais qui reste en marge. Ici je suis en plein dedans et je ne contrôle pas. Et c'est ça qui me fait peur. Quand je suis arrivée à la base, je me sentais mal, j'étais venue pour évaluer des personnes qui voyaient ou vivaient constamment des choses terrifiantes, j'avais le trac. J'avais lu des rapports sur vous, vos missions, les Goa'ulds. Je rentrais dans un monde dont j'ignorais totalement les règles. Puis je vous ai rencontrés tous, je vous ai appréciés même le général Hammond que je ne reconnais plus et Janet qui m'apparaît différente.

Elle s'arrêta de parler, une idée venait de germer dans son esprit, une idée qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire partager, elle aurait voulu lui parler, mais avec la caméra c'était impossible. Elle se leva et se mit dos à la caméra , elle essaya de lui chuchoter quelque chose mais il ne comprenait pas alors elle fit la seule chose possible, le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Je crois savoir qui a les implants. Ne bouge pas, laisse –toi faire, écoute-moi bien, faisons semblant d'être très amoureux l'un de l'autre, parlons tout bas comme si on se disait des mots doux.

Ils se parlaient presque sans bouger les lèvres :

-Janet et Hammond m'ont paru différents , et si c'étaient eux ?

-Il faudrait savoir où sont Sam, Daniel et Teal'c, ils sont peut être aussi enfermés.

Ils se donnaient de petits baisers, sur les lèvres, le cou. Ils se murmuraient cet étrange dialogue :

-Dès qu'on viendra dans la cellule, je tenterai quelque chose lui dit-il. Vous ne me suivrez pas. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vous fassent du mal. Je serais plus libre de mes mouvements si je suis seul. J'essaierai de sortir de la base et de chercher du secours.

-D'accord Jack, j'ai compris.

Dans le bureau du général, Janet n'en revenait pas, sous l'œil de la caméra ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, elle n'avait jamais vu le colonel se laisser aller ainsi. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient une liaison pensa t-elle.

Elle les vit s'allonger sur le sol, ils disparaissaient presque du champ. Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. C'en était presque gênant de surveiller ainsi leur intimité. Le colonel la déshabillait, lui caressait les seins sans cesser de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Elle jeta un œil sur le général Hammond qui était bouche bée devant l'impudeur de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Mon général dit Janet, on devrait débrancher la caméra. Ça me gêne de les regarder, ça ne nous concerne pas.

-Vous avez raison Docteur Frazier, laissons-les.

Aussitôt le ronronnement de la caméra s'éteignit. Jack aida Carolina à remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, elle était, décoiffée, les yeux brillants. Lui aussi était rouge, gêné, mal à l'aise. Ils se regardaient un peu hagards.

-Je suis désolé, Carolina.

-Non tu n'es pas désolé du tout Jack, dit-elle en souriant, Dis-le-moi que tu n'es pas désolé !

-Non, c'est vrai, j'avoue, mais ne recommence jamais un truc pareil, c'est pas humain ! J'ai failli perdre tout contrôle.

-C'est bon à savoir murmura t-elle si bas qu'elle ne sut jamais s'il l'avait entendu, puis elle ajouta sans le regarder :

-Nous pensons à la même chose, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, que Janet et le général ne sont peut–être pas ce qu'ils prétendent être.

La clé tourna dans la serrure. O'Neill fit un signe à Carolina qui s'assit face à la porte.

-Sergent dit-elle à l'homme qui entrait, je souffre beaucoup de mon épaule, est-ce que je pourrais voir le docteur Frazier.

Sans méfiance l'homme avança d'un pas dans la pièce. Ce fut facile à O'Neill de le neutraliser. Il l'attacha avec ses propres menottes, lui prit son passe magnétique et son arme. Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, son passe lui permit de quitter rapidement le niveau 28 et de prendre les ascenseurs. Là les choses se compliquèrent, sortir incognito de la base n'était pas simple. Il parvint cependant à grimper dans le puits qui menait à la surface.

Il était sorti sans veste, en tee shirt. Il faisait froid, Il marcha une partie de la nuit se cachant dès qu'il voyait une voiture de patrouille. Il fut pris en stop par un routier qui le laissa à une centaine de mètres de chez lui.

Il était quatre heures du matin quand il pénétra dans sa maison. Sans allumer la lumière il descendit directement à la cave dont il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il prit un petit communicateur goa'uld dans un tiroir, et grimpa directement sur le toit en terrasse. Il mit en route le communicateur , un fin rayon lumineux s'éleva dans la nuit, un rayon si fin et si furtif qu'il ne laissa aucune trace de son passage.

Jack était redescendu car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse tout de suite. Il en profita pour se changer, manger un morceau et il s'allongea sur le canapé cherchant un repos qu'il eut du mal à trouver. Une heure plus tard une lueur blanche illumina la pièce et il fut transporté dans le vaisseau de Thor.

-Colonel O'Neill dit Thor en penchant la tête, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

O'Neill s'assit sur le sol du vaisseau pour permettre à Thor d'être plus grand que lui. Thor le fixait de son doux regard paisible

Il répéta :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous O'Neill ?

-Il se passe de drôles de choses à la base, et il lui fit le récit des derniers évènements.

Il insista sur toutes les missions ratées, qui se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Thor l'interrompait de temps à autre pour lui poser une question.

-Et vous croyez que c'est un implant qu'on vous a mis dans le cerveau.

-Moi ou quelqu'un d'autre dit Jack.

-Je peux voir tout de suite ce qu'il en est, suivez-moi colonel.

Thor se mit à trottiner vers une salle du vaisseau. O'Neill déplia son grand corps et le suivit.

-Mettez-vous là, il lui indiqua un socle rond posé sur le sol.

Dès qu'O'Neill y eut posé le pied, un rayon jaune l'enveloppa, Thor déplaça une pierre sur la console, puis tout s'éteignit.

-Vous n'avez rien dans le cerveau colonel O'Neill. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Vous pouvez aussi délivrer le docteur French ?

Thor bougea une autre pierre et une Carolina effrayée se matérialisa à deux pas du colonel.

Elle poussa un cri en voyant la petite créature grise.

-Rassurez-vous Carolina dit O'Neill, c'est Thor, il va nous aider.

Carolina s'avança et le salua gravement, il s'inclina et lui tendit la main.

Elle prit dans sa grande main, la petite main fragile du grand Thor. Elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui, et s'étonnait de tant de majesté dans un si petit corps.

Elle passa aussi avec succès le test du rayon jaune. Elle n'avait aucun implant dans le cerveau.

Carolina expliqua à O'Neill la colère du général quand il avait vu qu'elle était seule dans la cellule. Mais elle avait inventé une histoire disant qu'O'Neill l'avait assommée avant de partir.

-Assommée, vous en avez de bonnes vous, un crime de plus à mon actif !

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé, dit-elle malicieusement, s'ils avaient cru que je vous avais aidé à vous échapper, ils m'auraient cuisinée et j'aurai sûrement dit des bêtises.

La fuite du colonel O'Neill et de Carolina avait plongé la base dans le chaos. Personne n'avait vu le rayon asguard au cœur de la nuit. Le colonel avait réussi à sortir grâce à une excellente connaissance du terrain. Il n'avait déclenché aucune alarme.

-Avez-vous faim ? Demanda Thor.

Sur un signe affirmatif de Carolina, des petits cubes de couleurs apparurent.

-Ce sont des nutriments compatibles avec votre physiologie. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Thor disparut à leurs yeux, il s'était comme évanoui au fond de la salle.

Carolina pointa un doigt sur les petits cubes, roses, verts, jaunes.

-Fraise, pistache, citron, je choisis la pistache décida t-elle. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, elle fit la grimace mais se força à avaler.

O'Neill la regardait d'un air interrogatif

-C'est si mauvais que ça ?

-Goûtez, vous verrez !

La grimace de Jack fut identique à celle de Carolina.

-Et maintenant si on essayait de dormir dit O'Neill.

Il s'allongea, mit un bras sous sa nuque et ferma les yeux. Carolina trouvait le sol dur et très inconfortable, elle souffrait beaucoup de son épaule elle s'assit en tailleur et le regarda en silence. Il dut le sentir :

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Comment vous pouvez dormir sur un truc aussi dur. Rien que d'y penser j'ai mal dans le dos.

Mais finalement elle trouva la solution qui lui convenait, elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur son ventre. Cela lui fit un excellent oreiller.

Il grogna un peu pour la forme, mais finalement il la laissa faire et ils s'endormirent.

Quelques heures plus tard il leur sembla que le vaisseau bougeait. Ils étaient dans une pièce d'où ils n'avaient aucune vue sur l'extérieur, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir si le vaisseau était toujours en orbite terrestre.

-Colonel appela –t-elle.

Depuis un bon quart d'heure il arpentait la pièce en tout sens d'un pas nerveux.

-Jack !

-Quoi ! Il s'arrêta net

-Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

-Je réfléchis dit–il.

-Et vous avez besoin de vous agiter comme ça pour réfléchir ironisa t-elle ?

-Oui ça m'aide. J'ai un trop plein d'énergie, et là, ça commence à m'énerver.

-Et le fruit de vos réflexions c'est quoi dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

-Rien, nada !

Elle sourit :

-Moi aussi je réfléchis sans m'agiter en tout sens .

-Oui mais moi j'ai pas un QI de…

-Colonel ! L'interrompit-elle d'un ton sec.

Il comprit qu'il dépassait les bornes et s'excusa.

-Je suis entouré de gens tellement plus intelligent que moi !

-On fait des complexes maintenant ? Se moqua t-elle gentiment de lui.

-Bon, ça va. Vous avez sûrement trouvé quelque chose ?

-En effet, d'abord je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le général , ni Janet pour la bonne raison qu'ils n'ont pas été faits prisonnier les Goa'ulds. Et puis ils ne préparent pas les missions. Je pense plutôt à Sam, ou Daniel, ou peut être même les deux. Ce sont eux qui nous aiguillent vers telle ou telle planète, et avec leurs connaissances scientifiques ce n'est pas compliqué pour eux de tromper le général. Imaginez un Goa'uld maître de l'esprit de Sam et de Daniel !

-Mais je croyais qu'il fallait un contact direct avec la personne pour poser des implants dit-il étonné , enfin je crois que c'est ce que dit Janet.

-Rappelez-vous la mission, vous avez dit que Sam et Daniel étaient évanouis quand Teal'c et vous les avez trouvés, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, je me revois dans le temple, dehors c'était le déluge, l'eau montait, nous sommes rentrés et je les ai appelés.

Jack revécut pour elle cette mission complètement ratée, une mission qui avait failli tourner au désastre, Daniel et Sam avaient failli mourir, le corps envahi de nanites déversant du poison. Ils étaient restés seuls un moment, peut-être un quart d'heure, il ne sait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés évanouis.

-Il n'y avait personne dans le temple avait –il ajouté. C'est impossible. On a fait le tour de toutes les salles. Je vérifie toujours avec Teal'c avant de laisser Daniel devant ses joujoux. Parce que dès qu'il est devant un beau tas de cailloux, il perd toute notion du danger.

Carolina se rapprocha de Jack :

-Et vous croyez qu'il va nous aider, votre petit bonhomme gris chuchota t-elle ? En montrant le fond de la salle où Thor revenait vers eux à pas menus.

-Oh oui, si c'est dans ses cordes, il va le faire.

-Il faudrait que je sache ce qui se passe à la base dit O'Neill.

-Aucun problème colonel dit celui-ci je vais vous faire apparaître dans votre salle de briefing.

-Général Hammond, vous me voyez ?

-Oui colonel je vous vois, où êtes-vous ?

-Sur le vaisseau de Thor mon général je suis allée chercher de l'aide.

La silhouette d'O 'Neill était fluctuante mais on voyait la lueur de défi qui brillait dans son regard.

-Colonel dit Hammond sévèrement, vous savez que vous êtes passible de la cour martiale, attaque sur un garde, évasion de la base, désobéissance à un ordre direct et il paraît qu'en plus vous avez frappé le docteur French, ce qui m'étonne beaucoup d'après la petite scène très édifiante à laquelle j'ai assisté !

-Mon général dit O'Neill avec un air pas du tout contrit, nous soupçonnons Daniel et le major d'être sous influence.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

-C'est que … dit Jack gêné, on avait des soupçons sur le docteur Frazier et … vous-même mon général.

-Moi, dit le général indigné, c'est ridicule !

-Mon général poursuivit Jack, où sont le major et Daniel ?

Hammond hésita un instant, il ne savait pas comment dire à son subordonné qu'ils avaient perdu leur trace depuis un moment déjà. Ils avaient franchi la porte, Teal'c les avaient suivis.

Puis il a ajouté :

-Nous ne savons pas où ils sont allés.

O'Neill sursauta :

-Mon général, je crois qu'il faut que je rentre, mais pas dans une cellule où je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité.

-Colonel je ne peux rien vous promettre. Puis réfléchissant un moment il lui dit qu'il le couvrirait s'il rentrait. Mais que son colonel était trop indiscipliné, même s'il prenait souvent de bonnes initiatives. Et il conclut en grommelant que ça finissait toujours comme ça.

Jack écouta en souriant la tirade de Hammond.

-J'arrive dit-il en coupant la communication.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot à Thor, qu'il se retrouva dans la base avec Carolina.

-Colonel, vous êtes désormais responsable de cette base dit Hammond dès qu'il le vit débarquer dans le rayon de lumière blanche.

-Mon général…

-Je dois aller immédiatement à Washington où je dois parler au président dit Hammond. Le major Davis m'accompagne, je vous verrai dès mon retour demain matin, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, colonel.

Quelques instants plus tard O'Neill dirigeait le briefing.

Il organisa la défense de la base, mit les meilleurs spécialistes au travail sur les ordinateurs. Il se rappela que c'était Sam qui avait fait le dernier diagnostic.

Carolina le regardait surprise. C'était un chef né, elle le voyait sous un nouvel angle. Bien sûr elle le connaissait dirigeant son équipe mais là c'était d'une plus grande ampleur. Il était écouté, respecté, obéi.

Quand il s'adressa à elle, elle mit une seconde de trop à réagir.

Il réitéra son appel d'un ton pressé :

-Docteur French

-Oui colonel

-Allez à l'infirmerie avec le docteur Frazier, il y a du boulot pour vous là bas.

-Bien colonel dit-elle un peu vexée de ce rappel à l'ordre. Elle emboîta le pas à Janet qui n'avait pas attendu les ordres de O'Neill.

La défense de la base s'organisait. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Le personnel au grand complet était là. Sam et Daniel sous contrôle représentaient un grand danger.

Hurlement des alarmes.

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte dit le sergent Davis.

-Fermez l'iris dit O'Neill.

Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent et la lumière blanche parut derrière l'iris. Tout le monde était en attente.

-C'est le signal de SG1 mon colonel.

-Sans doute Teal'c pensa O'Neill, mais peut être aussi une menace plus grande.

-Ouvrez l'iris dit-il dans le micro et tenez-vous prêts à tirer sur mon ordre.

Teal'c franchit l'anneau bleuté, il était seul.

-Fermez tout cria le colonel. Et il descendit les marches à la rencontre de son ami.

-Où est le général Hammond dit Teal'c ?

-A Washington jeta O'Neill d'un ton bref. Votre rapport maintenant Teal'c.

Teal'c avait suivi le major et Daniel sans se faire voir sur la planète P3J191. Ils étaient entrés dans le temple, et il les avait suivis. Il fut surpris de les voir marcher et se diriger vers un mur comme s'ils connaissaient parfaitement les lieux. Ils avaient avancé vers le fond de la première grande salle, étaient entrés ensuite dans la seconde, là où le piège avait fonctionné. Teal'c se cacha derrière un pilier et vit Daniel appuyer sur des pierres d'une manière tout à fait particulière. Il y avait des symboles Goa'ulds, les mêmes que Daniel avait étudié lors de leur première visite. Mais là il semblait parfaitement les comprendre.

Un sourd grincement avait annoncé l'ouverture d'une porte secrète.

Il avait avancé encore de quelques pas et une vive lumière avait filtré à travers le passage Sam et Daniel étaient entrés et le mur s'était aussitôt refermé derrière eux. Il s'était caché là plusieurs heures avant de les voir réapparaître. Sam portait une arme de poing et Daniel un zat.

Arrivés à la porte ils avaient composé le code d'une planète inconnue et disparus aussitôt dans le vortex.

Teal'c avait mémorisé les symboles et déjà une équipe travaillait sur les ordinateurs à localiser la planète.

-Avez-vous des nouvelles du général Hammond avait demandé Teal'c à la fin du briefing ?

-Pas encore, j'aurai déjà du en avoir. Il y a quelque chose de pas clair dans ce retard.

O'Neill passa la nuit à arpenter la base vérifiant chaque détail. Les informaticiens étaient toujours au travail. A l'infirmerie Janet et Carolina étaient plongées dans l'étude des nanites, elles se servaient de tous les échantillons en leur possession, des films, des images des IRM, et du microscope électronique. Elles repassèrent tout au peigne fin dans l'espoir qu'un détail leur aurait échappé.

Vers trois heures du matin, elles firent une pause pour aller prendre un café au mess et elles ne furent pas surprises d'y trouver O'Neill qui se gorgeait lui aussi de caféine.

-Toujours pas de nouvelles du général Hammond colonel ? Demanda Janet

-Si, en fait le général n'est jamais arrivé au Pentagone. D'ailleurs il n'y a jamais été convoqué. C'était un piège pour désorganiser la base.

-On ne sait pas quel goa'uld est derrière tout ça ?

-Teal'c pense qu'il pourrait s'agir de Mout.

-Celle qui vous avait enfermés colonel ?

-Oui, il a reconnu quelques-uns de ses symboles, mais ne me demandez pas où ni pourquoi.

O'Neill se frotta les yeux de fatigue. Janet vit qu'il était épuisé :

-Vous devriez vous reposer un peu colonel !

-C'est malheureusement hors de question.

-Vous savez colonel, que si vous ne dormez pas un peu vous ne serez plus efficace. De toute façon conclut Carolina, les alarmes vous réveilleront s'il se passe quelque chose.

-Comme il refusait d'un geste sec de la main, elle insista :

-Je regrette beaucoup colonel d'en arriver là, mais c'est un ordre, je sais que je ne suis pas militaire, certes, mais quand il s'agit de votre santé, vous n'avez plus grand chose à dire. Allez oust au lit !

-Elle a raison dit Janet, et inutile de chercher de l'aide mon côté, dit-elle d'un air faussement sévère.

Il capitula :

-Si vous êtes toutes les deux contre moi, il eut un geste fataliste, je me rends.

Sam et Daniel marchaient dans le noir. Ils ne se parlaient pas, et avançaient du même pas allongé, sans s'arrêter.

Depuis la porte ils n'avaient rencontré personne. Devant le temple, deux jaffas gardaient l'entrée. Sam leva la main gauche, la pierre brilla doucement dans sa paume, et comme devant un signe de reconnaissance les gardes la laissèrent passer.

Une porte s'ouvrit quand Daniel appuya de ses deux mains sur six symboles en même temps. La salle était immense.

Elle se tenait là devant eux toute simple dans une robe blanche immaculée. Ses courts cheveux blonds frisaient autour de son front et ses yeux améthyste brillaient doucement dans l'ombre.

-Je vous attendais, dit –elle simplement.

-C'est fait ma reine. Daniel mit un genou en terre et baisa avec dévotion la bout des doigts qu'elle lui tendait.

-Racontez-moi tout dit-elle en regardant Sam. Elle s'assit et les invita à prendre place.

-J'ai commencé par saboter les ordinateurs pour qu'on reçoive de fausses informations. Puis nous avons commencé les missions ratées. Nous avons eu quelques pertes en vie humaines, mais malheureusement aucune parmi les officiers supérieurs. Nous avons fait croire au général Hammond qu'il avait eu un appel du Pentagone pour l'éloigner de la base. Sa voiture a été sabotée, ils sont tombés dans un ravin, lui et le major Davis.

Samantha parlait d'une voix détachée, légèrement saccadée comme si ce n'était pas elle qui s'exprimait.

-Malheureusement le colonel O'Neill a réussi à nous échapper avec le docteur French. On avait presque réussi à convaincre Hammond que c'était lui qui avait un implant dans le cerveau.

-Bien dit Mout avec un grand sourire, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles et qui dirige la base actuellement ?

-Nous ne le savons pas , ma reine dit Daniel, nous avons quitté la base tout de suite après le faux appel du Pentagone, nous ne devions pas nous faire repérer.

-Et l'iris s'informa t-elle.

-Voici le **GEDEO **dit Sam en tendant un boîtier à Mout. Il faut introduire le code convenu et ils feront ouvrir l'iris.

-Quel code ?

-Un code qui nous est donné au départ de chaque mission

Une lueur sauvage jaillit des yeux de la reine.

-Vous me prenez pour une idiote, vous n'avez pas de code, puisque vous êtes partis clandestinement.

-Si ma reine, nous avons un code, je l'ai programmé pour qu'il soit valable encore quelques heures répondit Sam d'une voix neutre.

Elle consulta sa montre.

-Ma reine, dit-elle froidement votre attaque contre la terre doit avoir lieu avant trois heures. Après il sera trop tard.

-Excellent ! Dit-elle en riant. Les jaffas du premier assaut sont prêts. Quand je serais dans la place vous me supprimerez cet iris, pour que votre base soit accessible facilement.

Sam s'inclina respectueusement sans répondre.

La journée s'annonçait délicieuse, Mout était de très bonne humeur.

Elle appela son premier contingent de jaffas, une vingtaine d'hommes armés de leur longue lance prête à cracher le feu.

-Allons-y

Sam et Daniel lui emboîtèrent le pas. Daniel composa les symboles de la Tauri et quand le vortex fut stabilisé, il entra le code de SG1

Les alarmes réveillèrent le colonel O'Neill en sursaut, il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. La base était en effervescence. Quand O'Neill prit pied derrière la vitre des soldats armés se mirent en position tandis que le sergent hurlait.

-Chevron 7 enclenché.

O'Neill avait fait fermer l'iris.

-C'est le code de SG1 mon colonel dit le sergent étonné.

-O'Neill fronça les sourcils c'est peut –être Sam et Daniel qui sont en danger ? Pensa t-il.

Il n'hésita pas longtemps. Je suis désolé mes amis, mais je ne peux pas ouvrir pensa t-il, la mort dans l'âme.

-Maintenez l'iris fermé dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Carolina se tenait près de lui. En aucun cas elle n'aurait voulu être à sa place. Elle l'admira pour son courage et sa détermination. Son devoir passait avant ses amis. Il venait peut être de les condamner à mort. Elle pensa à Sam qu'il aimait en secret, et son cœur se serra.

Un bruit violent de corps venant s'écraser contre l'iris les fit sursauter. Le bruit sinistre les plongea tous dans la consternation. C'était peut–être leurs amis qui étaient morts, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Le vortex se referma.

O'Neill était resté debout derrière la vitre tous attendaient ses ordres

Le visage dur il quitta la salle sans dire un seul mot. Carolina le suivit, mais ne lui parla pas sentant qu'il souhaitait être seul. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers ses quartiers dont il referma la porte.

Mout attendait, des jaffas étaient passés, dans quelques minutes le vortex se rouvrirait à nouveau, et les jaffas lui ouvriraient le chemin de la victoire.

Daniel et Sam indifférents attendaient également, ils étaient très calmes tout dévoués à leur reine.

Contre l'avis des médecins Hammond était sorti de l'hôpital. Il avait un bras cassé et quelques contusions. Le major Davis était plus atteint. Il appela la base mais n'obtint que quelques grésillements. Il décida de se rendre sur place mais fut arrêté dès le premier barrage. Son nom avait disparu des fichiers. Il se fâcha, mais rien n'y fit. A en croire les gardes le général Hammond était inconnu au SGC. Il dut rebrousser chemin, et rentrer à son appartement personnel de Colorado Springs. Il était très inquiet, il essaya d'appeler le président, mais naturellement il fut rejeté dès la première tentative. Il essaya de passer par le portable de O'Neill en priant bien fort qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé dans son chalet. Le son passait très mal les tonnes de pierres de Cheyenne Mountain.

-Mon général dit O'Neill très surpris

-Jack écoutez-moi sans m'interrompre. Je dois retourner à la base, or mon nom a été effacé des fichiers. Personne ne me connaît et j'ai été arrêté dès le premier barrage. Faites quelque chose.

La communication fut coupée avant que le général sache s'il avait été compris.

O'Neill bondit vers la salle des ordinateurs :

-Sergent trouvez-moi le dossier du général Hammond.

Celui-ci leva les yeux surpris :

-Faites vite ce que je vous dis.

Les doigts du sergent volèrent sur le clavier, il passa de fichiers en fichiers sans rien trouver.

-Cherchez tous les dossiers des équipes SG.

Il fut effaré de constater que de nombreux dossiers avaient disparu. Le sien également. Restaient ceux de Sam et de Daniel. Et de quelques officiers.

Autrement dit si je quitte la base je ne pourrais pas rentrer pensa t-il.

-Sergent y a t-il un moyen de retrouver ces dossiers ?

-Je ne crois pas mon colonel.

-Trouvez-moi le meilleur spécialiste en informatique de la base, commanda t-il sèchement.

Le coup de fil de Hammond impliquait quelque chose de tellement terrifiant qu'il espérait se tromper.

Il rappela Hammond

-Mon général, la situation est grave, de nombreux dossiers ont disparu le votre, le mien, celui de Teal'c, et de beaucoup d'autres. Je ne peux pas sortir de la base. C'est un plan diabolique mon général. On nous fait sortir mais on ne peut plus rentrer. Ce téléphone n'est pas sécurisé mon général, je ne peux pas en dire plus.

-Je comprends colonel

-Mon général poursuivit O'Neill, vous savez où j'habite ?

-Oui Jack

-Allez chez moi et descendez à la cave, vous trouverez ce qu'il faut pour avertir qui vous savez. Il n'y a qu'eux pour nous sortir de ce bourbier.

La communication était très mauvaise et bientôt inaudible.

O'Neill avait perdu la notion du temps depuis que la base était en alerte. Il se rendit à l'infirmerie, car il sentait une migraine lui serrer les tempes.

-Où est le docteur French dit-il à Janet ?

-je l'ai envoyé se reposer un peu, elle était épuisée.

-Vous avez bien fait. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

-Pas encore colonel, j'y retourne tout de suite.

Carolina apparut sur le seuil de la porte, elle avait pris une douche et ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore tout à fait secs.

-Ça va colonel ? Vous semblez bien pâle.

-Une migraine…

-Colonel allongez-vous un instant, je vais prendre votre tension.

A peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

-Bravo Carolina dit Janet, j'aurai pas mieux fait.

Il ne se réveilla même pas quand elle lui mit le brassard. Sa tension était basse, trop de fatigue, pas assez de sommeil pensa t-elle. Carolina était heureuse des quelques instants qu'elle pouvait voler à sa vie. Des petits riens qui l'emplissaient de bonheur. Malgré tout elle n'avait pas renoncé à son rêve. Sam était loin, il est probable qu'elle ne revienne jamais. Alors elle se remettait à espérer. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à O'Neill.

Oh, cet espoir qui ne voulait pas mourir ! Il se nourrissait de si peu de choses.

Il dormait si profondément qu'il ne réagit pas quand elle caressa son bras, ses joues, ses lèvres.

Janet la regardait sans rien dire d'un air désapprobateur

-Vous n'aimez pas ce que je fais n'est-ce pas dit–elle d'une voix proche des larmes.

-Non ce n'est pas très professionnel. Et puis vous vous apprêtez à beaucoup souffrir. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une liaison ajouta t-elle.

Carolina rougit :

-Nous n'avons pas de liaison. Hélas !

-Mais dans la cellule ajouta Janet ?

-C'était du bluff, pour pouvoir se parler hors de la caméra.

-Et qui a eu cette brillante idée, ce n'est sûrement pas lui ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Non, bien sûr c'est moi. Et puis Janet ajouta t-elle en colère, ça ne vous regarde pas ! Laissez-moi tranquille. D'ailleurs vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, lui il le peut.

Janet regrettait le ton très dur qu'elle avait pris en lui parlant. Elle s'approcha d'elle , lui prit le bras :

-Venez Carolina, laissons-le se reposer. Vous êtes au bord de l'effondrement ajouta–t-elle en voyant le visage blême de la jeune femme et ses grands yeux gris cernés de noir.

Carolina était au bout de ses forces et Janet dut la soutenir.

-Vous aussi vous auriez bien besoin de vous confier. Les autres vous confient leurs soucis et leurs douleurs, mais vous , à qui les confiez-vous ?

-A personne dit-elle faiblement.

-Moi, je peux vous aider, si vous voulez. Venez dans mon bureau, on y sera plus à l'aise pour parler.

Carolina s'assit lourdement sur la chaise que lui montrait Janet.

-Je vous écoute Carolina dit-elle doucement.

-Je l'aime Janet, c'est tout. C'est un amour qui comme un torrent emporte tout sur son passage. J'ai perdu tout contrôle, ma vie privée est un champ de bataille. Mais c'est beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il y avait avant. Au moins là je vis. Je me consume en ce moment je le sais. Ça ne pourra pas durer très longtemps.

Janet lui prit la main, pendant qu'elle déballait toute sa vie, elle l'écouta attentivement.

-Vous ne l'aimez pas réellement Carolina, enfin je crois. Il est l'homme providentiel qui vous a sauvé du désespoir. Vous auriez eu les mêmes sentiments si cela avait été le docteur Jackson, ou même le général. Vous avez fait un transfert, c'est tout.

Carolina rit à la pensée qu'elle aurait pu être amoureuse du général.

-Ça je le sais dit-elle tout d'un coup plus détendu, mais le général, vous exagérez Janet.

-Pourquoi dit elle surprise ? Le général est homme bon, il est sûrement capable d'apporter beaucoup à une femme.

-J'en suis sûre, mais je ne me vois pas du tout amoureuse de lui.

Après un moment de silence Carolina reprit un peu hésitante.

-Janet , je voulais vous demander, vous qui les connaissez si bien et depuis si longtemps, le colonel et le major sont vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

-Oui, certainement.

-Mais pourquoi ils ne se déclarent pas, je trouve cela stupide. Et ne me parlez pas de ce règlement militaire, complètement obsolète. Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

-Il faudrait parler avec eux Carolina, mais je crois que nous avons d'autres soucis pour le moment.

-Oh, oui, cette menace qui plane sur nos têtes, je n'oublie jamais mon devoir Janet. Vous savez bien qu'il passe avant tout.

-Ne vous vexez pas Carolina, je le sais. Mais nous devrions aller dormir parce que demain est un autre jour, et on ne sait pas ce qu'il nous réserve.

-D'accord, je passe juste un moment par l'infirmerie, pour voir si le colonel dort toujours. A demain Janet, et merci.

A l'infirmerie le colonel se reposait toujours , Carolina s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds et rejoignit ses quartiers. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et sans même se déshabiller elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Le général Hammond fit appel à Thor de la même manière qu'O'Neill.

-Vous êtes blessé général, dit Thor en inclinant sa petite silhouette vers le général. Venez, je peux vous soulager. Cela accélèrera la guérison de votre bras. Il lui prit une pierre jaune qui émit une faible lueur en passant sur la blessure. Cela le soulagea immédiatement.

-N'en faites pas trop cependant général Hammond, vous devez garder votre bras en écharpe .

-Merci beaucoup dit celui-ci. Et il lui fit le récit des derniers évènements, le sabotage de sa voiture, l'accident, les fausses informations, la disparition des dossiers.

Thor hochait la tête de temps à autre sans rien dire,.

Puis d'une voix douce il conclut :

-Je vais vous renvoyer à votre base.

Les entrevues avec Thor laissaient toujours un certain goût d'inachevé, c'est ce qu' éprouva le général en se retrouvant dans son bureau.

Mais au moins il était de retour chez lui. Son premier travail fut d'appeler le président, et tout fut beaucoup plus facile maintenant qu'il était de retour à, la base, la ligne sécurisée fonctionnait parfaitement. Il mit le président au courant en quelques mots et fut assuré d'avoir toute l'aide logistique possible pour régler au mieux cette crise.

Il se mit à la recherche du colonel O'Neill et le trouva comme celui-ci sortait de l'infirmerie.

-Général Hammond dit O'Neill avec un grand sourire, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureux de vous voir.

-Je m'en doute Jack.

-Mais vous êtes blessé dit O'Neill en voyant le bras en écharpe du général.

-Ce n'est pas grave et Thor m'a beaucoup soulagé, malheureusement le major Davis est grièvement blessé et son état critique, Le pronostic des médecins est très réservé.

Le général tout en parlant observait son subordonné et lui trouva les traits tirés, cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup dormi.

-Vous allez bien Jack demanda –t-il ?

-Je suis en pleine forme mon général, je viens de m'accorder deux bonnes heures de sommeil. En fait beaucoup plus que ces derniers jours.

-Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé ici, Jack.

D'un ton volontairement uni O'Neill raconta au général les derniers évènements, la tentative d'intrusion qu'il avait eu la veille. Des jaffas qui s'étaient jetés contre l'iris. Il avait ajouté d'une voix un peu moins ferme :

-Enfin, j'espère que c'était des jaffas.

Les minutes passaient, Mout attendait le vortex ne s'ouvrait pas.

-Que s'est-il passé dit-elle en tournant vers Sam ses yeux violets pleins de colère.

-Ils n'ont pas ouvert l'iris, c'est tout dit Sam très calme.

-Mais je croyais le problème de cet iris réglé

-Pas tout à fait ma reine, tant qu'il reste fermé nous ne pouvons rien faire. Mais si on peut le leur faire ouvrir tandis que le vortex est ouvert, ils ne pourront plus jamais le refermer. J'ai mis dans les ordinateurs de la base un petit programme qui va grandement nous aider.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tout simplement empêché de se fermer dit Mout avec une intense surprise dans le regard.

-C'est vrai, ma reine, mais le temps m'a manqué.

Sam lui expliqua les tenants et les aboutissants de son projet, elle fut arrêté d'un geste impérieux.

-Aucune importance, comment le leur faire ouvrir maintenant ?

-Il faudrait leur envoyer un signal Tok'ra par exemple.

-Alors faites-le dit-elle sèchement. Mais je ne veux plus aucune erreur maintenant.

Le général Hammond était à l'infirmerie pour passer une radio de son bras quand les alarmes retentirent.

Il courut jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement quand il retrouva O'Neill qui était déjà là.

-C'est le code de la Tok'ra mon général dit le sergent.

-Ouvrez l'iris dit Hammond

Le premier jaffa qui entra fut tué aussitôt, il y eut un échange de tir de part et d'autre mais les jaffas étaient trop nombreux. La vitre explosa projetant des éclats de verre dans toute la salle. Le général fut blessé, du sang coulait par une profonde entaille sur sa joue. Le sergent Siller fut touché aux mains, Carolina et Janet arrivèrent en courant au bruit de l'explosion, elles furent aussitôt faites prisonnières par les jaffas.

Ils étaient tous obligés de rester à genoux au pied de la rampe, tandis qu'à travers l'anneau bleu qui seul éclairait la pièce, la reine Mout fit une apparition majestueuse.

Pour envahir la Tauri elle avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours. Une longue robe noire tissée de fils d'or la revêtait, et dans ses cheveux blonds elle portait un bandeau qui en retenait la masse. Au centre du bandeau un diamant noir étincelait de mille feux.

Sam et Daniel apparurent juste derrière elle. Ils tenaient la longue traîne de sa robe. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et fut prise d'un grand éclat de rire quand elle vit à ses pieds les défenseurs de la Tauri dans une si humble position. Elle s'arrêta devant chacun d'eux

-Teal'c , le sholva, c'est un plaisir de te connaître enfin. Général Hammond le piètre chef de cette base, Colonel O'Neill, enfin je te vois. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu sais, tes nombreux exploits sont parvenus jusqu'à moi. Regarde moi quand je te parle ,

Elle lui releva le menton et plongea au fond de ses yeux. Il soutint son regard avec insolence. Elle sentit que ce ne serait pas un adversaire facile et qu' elle ferait peut être bien de se méfier de lui.

-Docteur Frazier, celle qui n'a pas hésité à soulager Apophis de ses douleurs quand il était dans votre base. Une telle faiblesse est méprisable. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes tous à genoux devant moi aujourd'hui. Docteur French , tu as apprécié ma prison j'espère, très intéressant ce qui s'y est passé.

Carolina la fixait de son regard gris impénétrable, un regard si glacial que Mout frissonna.

Bien sûr à ce moment là, il y en eut qu' un pour parler et ce fut le colonel :

-Tu leur as fait quoi, dit-il en montrant Sam et Daniel , tu les a drogués ?

-Silence Tauri cria t-elle !

Elle se tourna vers Sam

-Et maintenant comment-on monte à la surface ?

Sam était déjà devant les ordinateurs :

-Ils ont tout saboté ma reine, il va falloir aller à pied.

-Je ne vous le conseille pas dit O'Neill d'une voix très calme, tous les puits sont minés. Si vous les franchissez, toute la montagne sautera, et la porte des étoiles sera détruite.

-Sam, vérifie ce qu'il dit.

Sam sortit de la salle et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Il dit vrai ma reine. La base est minée.

-Combien de temps pour l'autodestruction mon général ? Dit O'Neill très fort pour que tout le monde entende.

-Quelques minutes, colonel.

-Alors il vous faut partir tout de suite. Car cela ne nous gêne nullement de mourir et de vous entraîner avec nous. O'Neill toujours à genoux semblait les dominer.

Mout savait reconnaître une défaite quand elle en voyait une et elle ne s'obstinait pas quand elle sentait qu'elle avait perdu une bataille.

-Rentrons dit-elle avec une rage contenue. Mais nous reviendrons.

-Fais comme tu veux, dit O' Neill d'un ton las, mais il y aura d'autres bombes !

-Sam, introduis les coordonnées ordonna t-elle.

Ils se crurent revenus au temps où tout allait bien, en voyant Sam devant les ordinateurs de la base, mais c'était à une autre époque, avant que Sam ne soit devenu un zombie.

Le vortex s'ouvrit, mais sur un signe de Mout, deux jaffas tirèrent simultanément sur Sam et Daniel qui s'effondrèrent. Pendant ce temps Mout avait déjà repassé la porte suivie de ses jaffas.

Le silence retomba sur la salle d'embarquement. Carolina et Janet réagirent les premières.

-Vite à l'infirmerie

Janet passa de nombreuses heures à opérer le major et le docteur Jackson. Les blessures étaient très graves, et leur vie en danger. On ne pouvait pas encore établir un pronostic. Vivraient–ils et leur esprit reviendrait-il jamais à la normale ? Le colonel tournait comme un lion en cage dans la salle. Il avait refusé de partir. Il était fou d'inquiétude pour Sam. Il passa la nuit à arpenter les couloirs refusant de prendre le moindre repos.

Janet dut le conduire de force à ses quartiers et lui donna un calmant pour l'obliger à se reposer.

-S'il y a la moindre chose, vous m'avertissez n'est ce pas Janet ?

-C'est promis colonel.

Ils luttèrent contre la mort pendant plus de quinze jours. La vie des autres équipes était centrée sur l'infirmerie. il n'y avait plus de mission. Tout était suspendu, les équipes réparaient, réinitialisaient les ordinateurs, enlevaient tous les virus et mouchards. Il y avait du travail pour de nombreux techniciens pendant des semaines.

Une lueur d'espoir vint le seizième jour. Le major reprit connaissance. Ses premiers mots furent surprenants :

-Où est ma reine ?

Ce fut O'Neill qui répondit :

-Elle est partie major, elle ne reviendra plus.

Il fut surpris de voir une larme rouler sur la joue de Sam :

-Tu l'as tuée ?

le tutoiement soudain le choqua :

-Non, elle a disparu, major. Il faut vous remettre major. Nous avons besoin de vous ici major.

Le mot major faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de Sam, il la rappelait à son devoir.

« Un oui mon colonel » fit sourire O'Neill. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Tout allait bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite colonel, nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui les a drogués, dit le général, si c'est un implant ou autre chose. Nous avons pensé à un implant, mais nous n'avons en fait aucune preuve.

Carolina accomplissait son travail. Il y avait beaucoup de blessés à soigner. Les programmes médicaux de l'infirmerie avaient eux aussi subi de nombreux dégâts. Elle supervisait tout ce travail, et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ses états d'âme. Le colonel avait investi l'infirmerie et elle avait la réponse à la question qu'elle avait posé à Janet. Y avait-il quelque chose entre eux ? Et bien la réponse était oui.

Une fois sortis du coma ils se rétablirent assez vite. Mais leurs esprits restaient perturbés. Le général Hammond les avait assignés à résidence dans leur quartiers. Ils n'avaient droit à aucun accès sur les ordinateurs de la base.

Ils pouvaient travailler seulement s'ils le désiraient sur un ordinateur portable totalement indépendant du réseau de la base. Le général Hammond souhaitait en effet qu'ils fassent un rapport très complet de ce qu'ils avaient faits et vécu avec Mout.

La seule difficulté c'est que leur mémoire était défaillante ils notaient des bribes de souvenirs, le plus souvent des détails, car ils étaient incapables de se rappeler par exemple les coordonnées des différentes planètes de Mout. Carolina avait été affectée à cette tâche. Leur faire retrouver la mémoire. Ils avaient fait appel au dispositif de mémoire des Tok'ra. Leurs souvenirs étaient parcellaires et étaient en train lentement de s'effacer de leur cerveau.

Thor était revenu les voir, il avait débarqué à sa façon, d'un coup, dans une grande lumière blanche.

A l'infirmerie, il avait passé une pierre sur le front de Sam et de Daniel, et avait simplement dit ces mots :

-Tout va bien, ils sont guéris. Laissez-les.

Et comme O'Neill ouvrait la bouche Il disparut comme il était venu.

Le colonel eut un geste d'agacement :

-Il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir une conversation suivie, et pfutt ! Il est déjà parti. !

-Le principal c'est que le major et le docteur Jackson nous reviennent en pleine forme ? N' est ce pas ? Conclut Hammond.

Le lendemain le général accorda à tout le monde quelques jours de congé. Et comme d'habitude chacun se dispersa, reprenant sa vie civile.

Carolina savait que Jack n'était pas parti très loin. Elle avait surpris dans une conversation qu'il allait simplement chez lui à Colorado Springs.

Elle hésitait à sonner. Elle avait vu sa voiture, elle savait qu'il était là. Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Jack vêtu de sa veste en cuir et d'un jean beige. Il allait partir.

-Carolina ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Je peux entrer ? Dit-elle doucement

-J'allais partir dit–il d'un ton un peu sec.

-Rien qu'une minute, Jack, s'il vous plait.

De mauvaise grâce il ouvrit la porte. Elle donnait directement sur un salon éclairé par une large porte vitrée. Il ne la fit pas asseoir, et attendait debout qu'elle se décide à parler.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, les jambes coupées.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez, docteur French, je crois que tout a été dit.

-Non, je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai pris ma décision.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Quelle décision ?

Il ne se rappelait pas, cela ne la surprit pas beaucoup, mais lui fit mal quand même.

-Vous savez, dans votre chalet, mon journal…

Il ne l'aidait pas à rester ainsi debout au milieu du salon, sur son visage aucune expression, c'est comme si elle lui était étrangère.

Et c'est ce que je suis, une étrangère pour lui, pensa t-elle amèrement.

Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu de sa phrase, la gorge serrée, elle avait du mal à poursuivre.

Il dit simplement :

-Votre décision, vous appartient docteur French, ça ne me concerne pas, je ne veux rien savoir.

-Mais tu sais au moins de quoi je parle ! Cria t-elle.

Il la prit par le bras, et la poussa dehors

-Docteur French cessez de m'importuner, vous avez compris ? Sa voix était froide, coupante comme du verre. Avant même qu'elle réagisse la porte s'était déjà refermée. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le banc devant la maison. Il était monté dans sa voiture, et déjà s'éloignait à grande vitesse sur le boulevard.

Elle se leva et décida de rentrer dans la maison, il n'avait pas fermé la porte.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, et attendit.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait, peut être son retour, peut être que son cœur cesse de battre enfin pour lui, ou qu'il cesse de battre tout court. Elle s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla c'était le milieu de la nuit, et pourtant la lumière était allumée. Il était revenu.

Il passait un linge frais sur son front brûlant. Elle arrêta sa main

-Jack, pardon.

-Non c'est moi qui vous demande pardon, Carolina, je suis une brute. Alors c'était quoi cette décision ?

-Il n'y a aucun espoir n'est ce pas ?

Il la regarda sans répondre

-Tu ne dis rien ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, tes sentiments pour moi me troublent, je suis très gêné, agacé aussi, ému, je ne sais pas quoi dire répéta t-il.

-Je vais mourir Jack, c'est la seule issue pour moi.

Il la regarda atterré :

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

-Bien sûr que si j'ai le droit.

-Pourquoi tu me le dis ? Pour me culpabiliser ?

-Non, je veux tout partager avec toi, si ce n'est ma vie, ce sera ma mort.

Il était furieux, il se sentait manipulé.

-Tu es complètement folle ! Faut te faire soigner ! Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ça Carolina ? Du chantage ! Faut pas me prendre pour un imbécile , je te vois venir !

Il alla dans la cuisine pour essayer de se calmer.

Elle veut se tuer à cause de moi, parce que je ne peux pas l'aimer, c'est fou ça ! Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Quand il revint dans la pièce elle était debout et le regardait. Alors sans le lâcher des yeux elle commença à se dévêtir. Elle ouvrit son chemisier avec lenteur dévoilant un soutien gorge en dentelle. Son pantalon glissa lentement sur ses hanches. Elle avait de longues jambes fines et un corps parfait, très bronzé, une couleur dorée qui avait des luisances fauves à la lueur du feu qui se mourait dans la cheminée. Il était pétrifié, et quand elle ôta la dentelle qui voilait sa poitrine, il recula, elle se rapprocha et prit sa main qu'elle posa sur la pointe de son sein. Elle était nue devant lui, et si belle ! De guerre lasse, il capitula, il se pencha et prit ses lèvres, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, le feu courant dans ses veines. Il lui fit ce qu'elle rêvait depuis des mois.

Il la prit là sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Il caressait tout son corps réveillant chaque parcelle de peau endormie. Elle le déshabilla à son tour, dévoilant ce corps qu'elle connaissait mais qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. Leurs membres, leur souffle se mêlaient. Elle le sentait trembler de désir, elle sut qu'elle avait tout pouvoir sur lui à cet instant, et elle connut un moment de bonheur pur. Carolina se sentait vivante pour la première fois de sa vie. Le plaisir la prit par surprise, comme une déferlante, elle s'y attendait si peu, elle qui n'avait connu que souffrance, qu'elle perdit presque connaissance sous sa violence.

Elle se réveilla dans le lit de Jack, elle se souvenait vaguement qu'il l'avait portée jusqu'à la chambre. Il était étendu près d'elle, et dormait paisiblement. Son cœur était en paix, elle allait pouvoir partir, maintenant car elle savait qu'elle avait connu le plus beau. Elle le caressa, il s'éveilla et l'embrassa. ils firent plusieurs fois l'amour tout au long de la nuit. Le matin elle partit avant lui, l'emportant dans son cœur comme un viatique.

Elle ne chercherait pas la mort, c'était une compagne qui marchait avec eux tout au long de leur vie aventureuse. Simplement quand elle viendrait, elle ne se déroberait pas.

Les jaffas les poursuivaient, un instant elle se retourna, en vit un qui pointait sa lance sur elle, elle vit la flamme s'allumer, elle ne bougea pas. O'Neill hurla son nom. Mais c'était trop tard, elle fut atteinte en pleine poitrine. Il courut vers elle et l'appela à nouveau.

-Carolina, oh mon Dieu !

Teal'c avait déjà tué le dernier jaffa.

Elle passa le vortex dans les bras de Jack, sa vie s'écoulait à chaque pas.

Il la posa sur la rampe et fit signe aux autres de s'éloigner, il avait compris que c'était déjà trop tard.

Elle mourut près de lui contre son coeur, son visage penché sur elle.

-Jack, je t'aime,

Alors il lui dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre, dernier cadeau à celle qui allait mourir.

-Moi aussi Carolina je t'aime.

Sa voix murmurait dans son cœur la plus belle des musiques. Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle entendit.

Elle s'éteignit en le regardant, ses yeux gris remplis de lumière.

Elle s'éleva doucement , elle les voyait en bas, ils étaient tous autour d'elle, Jack la serrait encore dans ses bras, mais elle n'était déjà plus là. Elle le vit se relever et la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Elle passa encore un moment avec eux, elle avait maintenant tout son temps, mais il lui restait encore une chose à faire.

L' hommage devant le shapaï était pour elle maintenant. Son corps reposait enfin détendu dans la mort comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans la vie.

Ils pleuraient, Sam, Janet, Eva. Daniel avait les yeux humides. Le général Hammond n'avait pas la voix aussi ferme que d'habitude. Teal'c aussi était là, il avait apporté les flammes de la chambre aux lumières, qu'il avait disposées autour du cercueil.

Il se tenait très droit en grand uniforme. Elle s'approcha de lui, très près, bien sûr il ne la voyait pas. Son regard était fixe et il la regardait si belle dans son éternelle immobilité. Elle ne sentait pas ses pensées mais elle comprit qu'il avait du chagrin.

Merci Jack pour ce que tu m'as donné.

Alors elle lui délivra son message.

Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Sois heureux, Jack, ne laisse pas passer le bonheur, il est près de toi, prend-le. Sans doute avait-il entendu, car il se rapprocha de Sam et lui prit la main.

Alors elle les quitta, et partit vers la lumière.

FIN

60


End file.
